My Personal Aurora
by Davii-Hime
Summary: “I mean really, what person would believe they're dating a vampire!” "Bella did." Now I was furious. SethxOC Slash, MalexMale. Don't like,don't read. I use the F-word a lot, be prepared to read it.
1. Anniversary

**

* * *

**

A/N: **This is my first story, please review it, if you're going to leave constructive criticism, please be flat out, and if you wish to be cruel by all means, tell me it's a peice of crap.**

* * *

**My Personal Aurora**

* * *

As we walked down the hiking trail, my boyfriend and I were finally getting to talk, seeing as we were separated on the bus. Oh, my name's Alyn by the way and my boyfriend is Geoff. This field trip has been the talk of Forks High since last September when we heard that the next year's juniors were getting a field trip to go hiking in some mountains over by La Push…okay, well maybe not the talks of everybody. But to me and Geoff it was really important. It was our one year anniversary.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"As always, my mountain man." He replied with a grin.

I slightly chortled at the silly nickname. He was always finding some way to make me feel comfortable and giddy all the same time.

As we were walking I tripped over a tree root rising out of the ground. Geoff caught me, and pulled me back up with his big, strong, unfortunately ice cold arms. He never explained to me why he was always so cold, and why his eyes were the most beautiful amber I had ever seen.

But then again, I never really pushed him hard to tell me.

"Thanks again," I muttered, "I can never seem to keep my balance anywhere."

He laughed, the clearest, most caring laugh I know, "No problem, it feels good to save you from your imminent demise."

"Oh, I'm not that much of a disaster magnet," I replied quickly, "Am I?" I asked a little unsure of myself now.

"If it weren't for me, trees would be falling on you, instead of you falling on them!" He exclaimed as he laughed.

The rest of the class turned and gave us weird looks; they never really liked me or Geoff. I guess they just never really seen a happy, gay couple before.

"Alyn. There's something I need to tell you, soon please, and alone." He said this in a hushed and quickened voice, it scared me at the same time it thrilled me.

"Listen, you have to promise me something before I do this though." Geoff pleaded at me to agree.

"Of course," I replied," you know you can tell me anything."

The teacher stopped for a bit to talk about some plants along the path, and Geoff and I used it as a chance to escape. We walked a small ways to the side of the path, going far enough just to be out of sight of the teachers and the rest of the class. Too engrossed in talking and listening to notice us make our getaway.

"Ok, promise me one more thing, please whatever you do. Don't run away." I looked at Geoff a little more scared than I thought I did, and he noticed.

"Alyn, how do you feel on the topic of Mythical creatures?" He asked me.

"I guess, some are real and some are not, I mean, I don't believe in things too farfetched though. Why?" was my reply.

"What if I was to tell you that I was one of said mythical creatures, and was actually quite dangerous?" He sounded as if at any moment I was going to run away screaming.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked, sounding a bit ruder than wanted. "If you need to tell me something, just tell me; please don't play cryptic mind games."

I doubted our relationship would ever last long, I mean, I was just your regular Joe. I had slightly tanned skin, the color of a light tree, short hair the color of a savannah's yellow plain, and dark brown eyes with a lining of silver around the Iris. I was kind of short only being 5' 7" and kind of on the heavy side, at around 200 lbs. While he on the other hand, was the epitome of 'eye-candy'.

He had such pale skin it seemed as if he sparkled in the sunlight, and his hair was the most beautiful red I had ever seen. His hair sat upon his head, in short spikes that jut out in every direction; his cheekbones were high, and his smile screamed joy, with his purely white, straight teeth. His dimples showed, every time he smiled, and it only added to his boyish charm.

"Alyn, please listen to me…" he started saying

"Please, if you want to break up with me don't try to lie to me with bullshit about being mythical. I've already been through shitty boyfriends, and I didn't think you were just like them." I interrupted, and immediately felt bad, as I seen the hurt flash across his face before he turned and walked away.

He suddenly stopped, "Alyn, I love you!" He blurted, this is the first time he actually said it out loud to me.

For some reason I still couldn't bring myself to say 'I love you too.' There's something about it, it's like it would just feel awkward if I said it to him. So it wasn't a wonder I tried to refrain from saying by asking him, questioning him instead.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked, "Please for the love of all things wonderful, Geoff, please, tell me you're not lying?" I choked, "I don't want to be hurt again."

"Alyn, I would never do anything to hurt you, which is why I'm trying to tell you this. So that you can't say I hurt you by hiding something this big."

"Okay, I'm listening." I replied, my voice still laden with regret and worry.

"Alyn, I'm a vampire." He said, very quietly, to the point I almost didn't hear it.

"What? Wait, like bloodsucking vampire? Or like, life depends on blood vampire?" I asked skeptical, hoping it was the latter. Or neither if it was possible, but the look in his eyes told me otherwise. They had look of deep worry, and love, so much love it felt like I could drown.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked, anger lacing his words.

"Of course I don't!" I burst. "How the hell am I supposed to believe that my wonderful boyfriend, goes around sucking the blood from people to stay alive?!" "You expect me to just believe that the guy I'm falling for is a vampire?!" the insanity coming in my tone, scaring me slightly, was heavy, and I soon began sobbing.

* * *

Ok, well that's it for now, I'll wait to get a few reviews to see what people think, to see if it's worth writing more. :)


	2. Seeing

A/N: **Ok, so here's a second chapter, simply because I noticed people add my story to their alert… **

* * *

I was walking in the woods, doing my patrols, focusing a bit more than normal. Sam said there would be a field trip in, and to take extra precautions incase anything my happens. I wish I could have gone with the school, but unfortunately living in La Push as a shape-shifter means I already know the land, very well. Then it hit me, the sickly sweet scent of _vampire _heavily laden in the air, it wasn't far. I followed the scent for what was maybe five minutes when I heard someone shouting.

"How the hell am I supposed to believe that my wonderful boyfriend, goes around sucking the blood from people to stay alive?!" "You expect me to just believe that the guy I'm falling for is a vampire?!"

I walked closer making sure not to make any noise, then I seen him, the vampire that was just yelled at. He stood there quite appalled and he looked sincerely hurt, then he spoke.

"Listen, Alyn, please you need to believe me. I can't take the pain of lying to you anymore. There are so many things I wish I could tell you, but because of this one thing, an entire life I live is kept from you."

Without realizing it I found myself walking forward, not paying attention that I just broke a twig, getting the unneeded attention of the vampire. Then I heard his voice again "I swear, Geoff if you try to feed me these lies then obviously this relationship means nothing to you."

When he turned to walk away I seen him, his eyes the most beautiful brown, his hair a glistening plain, his skin, the color of the light colored bark on trees. My eyes immediately focused on his face, unable to turn away. I just imprinted…

**Alyn**

If he was going to keep trying to tell he was some kind of vampire, I wasn't going to take it. So I did what he was obviously trying to do without hurting me, only making it worse. I broke up with him. In the small amount of time it took me to say those words, my heart felt as though the San Andreas Fault looked nothing like the fissure that just formed inside me.

Before it could get any worse I decided to leave "Geoff, I'm going home, now." Guilt filling me up to the brink. As I turned to walk away I could swear Geoff was making something of a growl rip through the air, so I looked up.

I glanced upward and saw a wolf, though this looked like no ordinary wolf, it was as huge as a horse and somewhat bear like, but it was a wolf. I stopped in my tracks worrying this thing was going to eat me. It took a step toward me, and my body numbly refused to move, I guess one would call this shock.

What I seen next surprised me, the wolf was flying off to the side and ran into a tree. I looked to see what had happened only seeing a big mass of sandy fur lying on its side with Geoff making a strange hissing sound beside its body. "Stop!" rang through the air as I felt a sense of pain, and sadness at this wolf in agony. _Wait, this hurt me? Why would this hurt me? Why do I feel bad for a gargantuan wolf that wanted to eat me? I must be insane._

Some part of me finally kicked in, and I ran to it_, I can't believe I'm doing this_ I thought to myself, at least, I think it was to myself. Because what happened after that utterly confused me.

**Geoff**

I saw the beast walking up to Alyn. Instinct kicked in and I lunged at the beast thinking it a Child of the Moon. I ran my shoulder to it its side, hearing a few ribs rack, and slammed into a tree. I hissed at the beast warning it to stay down. I took a look around and noticed Alyn was still there, standing as still as a statue. Then he muttered beneath his breath "I can't believe I'm doing this." It was spoken so low, without my intensified hearing no one would have heard it. He then started walking towards the beast with many emotions flashing across his face, first was fear, then was confusion, then surprise, then anger, and then surprisingly to me, love.

I went to stop him, to tell I wasn't lying but he completely passed me by, walking straight to the beast instead as if all the world was no longer there, and all that existed was him and _his_ wolf. At this point I realized I wasn't anything to him anymore, and it felt as though my heart was ripped from inside of me and sent to the Antarctic to live its life as nothing more than the frozen block it always was.

"If all you see is him, then please, for me, be happy."

**Alyn**

"If all you see is him, then please, for me, be happy."

I heard these words but only faintly, my concern at the moment lies with this beautiful creature that was hurt, and in pain. I thought to myself how something as big as this could survive out here off of only small animals it surely must eat more than that, but pushed the idea away as I found myself closer to the beast.

I looked into its eyes and seen the most serene glassy orbs, staring right at me. Those beautiful, chocolate brown globes that seemed to tie me down to this insanely mammoth wolf. In its eyes was something I couldn't really see, something wild, intelligent…something human. I broke eye contact after finally blinking, and continued my advance.

I nestled myself into its belly hoping it wouldn't harm me, but as if by reflex, it curled around me surrounding me with its warmth. It whimpered in pain as it uncurled itself from the pain, and I felt it inside of me, an unexplainable pain that ate me up inside. "I'm s-sorry." I stuttered, trying to comfort it, "I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt you if-if I did."

I got up and looked around to see if there might be anything I could find to help it with, but then I felt the source of warmth escape me, and I felt unreasonably cold. I looked back to where the wolf lay, but it had gone.

As typical to the area, it proceeded to rain. I found myself horridly cold, so I tried to find my way back to the rest of the class, only to find I was completely lost, and not knowing which way led back to the path we had been walking along.

I walked aimlessly through the woods trying to find something, anything that seemed familiar, but there was nothing but green and brow, and what do you know, more green and brown. Being thoroughly soaked, my muscles were extremely tired and I began to feel myself slipping as I walked. I hadn't even noticed that the sun held no place in the sky and instead the moon shone in between the cloud cover, making me question exactly how long I had been walking.

I tripped over my own feet a few times, getting myself covered in twigs, leaves and mud and scratching my hands and knees up pretty bad. After what felt like my quadrillionth fall, my body seemed to give in. I pushed against the ground only to fall back on my face. It felt so numb, everything…just so…numb.

I couldn't even feel myself trying to move anymore. My breathing became more haphazard and I realized my body stopped shivering. And all I could think was; _Shit, hypothermia…oh well, at least it's a semi-painless death. Falling asleep and never waking up doesn't sound too bad. Maybe I'll finally be able to just relax…yeah…relax_ and as I thought these last few thoughts, I felt myself drift from life, and give way to the darkness.

This darkness felt really warm…mmm, warm. Wait_, I feel warm? Where the hell did warm come from?  
Why am I not dead? I was pretty damn sure people die when they fall asleep after hypothermia…_

**Seth**

I felt him lean into me, into my core. My body curled to comfort my new shining star, the one who became my everything, my Alyn. But the pain in my side betrayed me and I let out a slight whimper

"I'm s-sorry." he stuttered, "I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt you if-if I did."

_Wait, no you didn't hurt me. Why would you think that? Don't say sorry for something the filthy bloodsucker did to me._ But of course, he can't hear me, I'm still a wolf. He got up and looked to his left and right, as if to look for something. And then I felt someone phase. It was Sam.

_Anything happen?_ Sam thought question.

_Yeah, I got rammed by a leech, think he broke a rib._ was my reply.

_Get back now then, you're no match to take on a vampire on your own, we'll gather the others and come up with a plan to deal with it then._ He ordered with a slight alpha tone in his voice.

_Sure, sure._ I got up and quickly ran away, hoping Alyn wouldn't be feeling the pull that was paining me to leave him. Suppressing thoughts of him as best I can, I met with the other wolves. We planned to head back when everyone was gathered. Hunt the vampire, then return to life the way things were.

When Sam mentioned we would be heading back, a small fear crossed my mind, I thought of Alyn, lying on the forest floor lost, hurt, dying…as quickly as it came, it was gone.

* * *

A/N: **I'm such a horrible writer, I don't know why you would even add this to your alert…and I'm kind of a pessimist so I'll always be downing my own work…unless someone tells me it's good…**


	3. Ogle

Chapter 3.

I could faintly hear the thumping of foot to earth when I began to awaken. My body felt heavy and I was too tired to even open my eyes to see what was going on around me, but I can feel wind rushing past me adding a cooling feeling to this insane warmth that came from nowhere. As I slowly thought all this I realized I wasn't dying and was very thoroughly disappointed.

I may not have had much reason to die, but it just seemed like a good idea at the time, but knowing now I wasn't actually dying kind of depressed me. As these thoughts finally passed I tried to focus on where I was and how I had gotten there. With a great struggle I opened my eyes to see a gorgeous man staring at me with worried eyes. His skin was a nice dark color so I assumed him to be one of the Quileute that live on the La Push reservation, and his eyes were an amazing brown that seemed eerily familiar. I wasn't moving and I was now comfortably lying on a couch under the cover of many a blanket.

"Alyn? Alyn! Alyn, are you awake?!" asked a very concerned filled voice.

"Yeah, but where am I? And who are you? And how do you know my name?" I felt quite well actually considering that I just woke from a hypothermia induced sleep; I didn't know I could put together a sentence as well as I just did.

"First let me tell Dr. Cullen you're awake, and then I'll answer your questions."

I nodded my head in understanding and watched him leave my side and walk away at a quickened pace. I decided to take this moment of quiet to take in my surroundings; I was lying on a couch that was very comfortable and very white, in a room of more similar couches, a giant TV, and what looked to be an entire wall of glass. Two seconds later an even better looking guy walked in though this man looked to be in his mid to late thirties why short, blonde hair, and quite a toned build with not a ton of muscle though it was very noticeable.

"So, I see you've awoken and are quite into staring." He gave a slight chuckle and the end with his amazingly velvet voice. "Well, your temperature seems to be settling and you look much better than you did a few hours ago, I'm guessing you're good enough to go ahead on home."And with a smile he walked away, leaving me alone in the room with the super-fine Quileute boy…or rather man, he looked to be in his early twenties.

"Going to get around to answer my questions, or are you just going to ogle me?" I asked slightly giggly that he was even looking at me of all people. I mean really, I wouldn't think myself attractive at all, but the way he was looking at me…it was as if he had already made up his mind that he…well…loved me…and it kind of creeped me out…

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to stare…" was all he managed to utter almost incoherently.

"Well, if you like what you see you can stare all you want, but touching is off limits." I joked.

He blushed like I had said the most embarrassing thing he could hear, and I thought, Wow, that's really cute…_Wait…Cute?...WTF is wrong with me?!?!_


	4. Quick AN

Quick little note here, I'm sorry if my writing seems a little different in each chapter, I'm experimenting a little to see which way of writing suits me best, trying to find a way to write so that the story can flow a little better and it won't end up as more crap that I gave up on because I half-assed it. I'll be posting the next chapter pretty much right after I post this, so It shouldn't be too much of a wait between this and the actual chapter. I'm going to try to do it so that I either switch POV's every other chapter, or try to just flow this as much as possible from Alyn's POV

Sorry if the story seems off a bit between chapters, I'm just trying to make this work

~Rikkyu


	5. School

After Carlisle gave me a prescription for some medication to help with any problems saying I also suffered minor shock, so I decided it was time for me to go. But the…man I guess, he looked old enough to be one, wouldn't have any of it, telling me I need to stay warm for a while longer to make sure I wouldn't have any problems, or randomly collapse somewhere. So I put up a minimal fight, only to see his reactions, and what do you know, I ended up staying a bit longer.

Ok…so I'm a complete sucker for cute guys, bite me. Well, needless to say , after our silly little moment he introduced himself as Seth and that he was 17, to which my reply was "You gotta be shittin me…", the place he took was apparently Dr. Cullen's, and that he found my Student ID in my wallet, successfully answering all my questions. After all that mess he asked if I would like a ride home, and who am I to deny this super-cute-mess-of-a-person something as simple as a ride home?

I gave him directions on how to get to my house, and he gladly drove me there. When we finally started pulling up to my driveway, Geoff was sitting outside my house waiting for me. And I felt my stomach slowly churning. I turned back and told Seth thanks for the ride, but he had seen Geoff and quickly and quite rudely muttered a "no problem, I need to get somewhere anyway."I got out of the car and walked up to my door.

"Why are you here Geoff?"

"Alyn, please I need to talk to you…" he replied pleadingly…and again, being me, the sucker for cute guys, I let him in to talk to him.

"Alright, get talking. I've been through a lot right now and really want to get to bed."

"I'm sorry, about earlier. If you never want to see me again I understand. But please believe me when I say I only ever think of your happiness before I even think about myself."

"I would never do _anything_ to deliberately hurt you, no matter what you might think, I really do love you."

"When you walked away from me in the woods today, it showed me a side of you I've never seen before, an Alyn that had been hurt. I never want to see that again. It ate me up inside to see you in so much pain, and me be the bystander who can't do anything."

I was completely stunned. I expected him to never call, or say hi. I was expecting him to say that his parents found him trying to say he was a vampire and that now he's being admitted into an Insane Asylum…_oh how I was hoping for the latter after what he said to me_. But I had never expected him to say he was sorry, sorry usually isn't what you hear after your boyfriend tries to rudely dump you.

"…I believe you…" I said…surprisingly.

"But I swear if you try to tell me you're a vampire, there's nothing in this world that'll keep me from ripping your heart out and stepping on it."

I was really surprised at how well I was doing with the situation. Normally I'd be screaming at him, trying to shove him out of my house, hell I probably wouldn't have let him in to begin with. So for me to not realize I'm being so forgiving…it's really a shocker to me.

He walked up to me and gave me the sweetest hug, pulling me in close, but not too hard, letting me really feel how much he really loved me without trying to seem desperate for just some body to hold. We stayed in our comfortable embrace for a bit longer, only for him to push me back and kiss me, lightly yet lovingly as if any minute I would run out on him and go to someone else. Who was there for me to go to?

I asked if he wanted to stay the night, my parents had left for some work conference thing so they were both out of town for the week. That's at least one perk about having parents who work in the same place, other than the hours that are very similar, it helps to know your parents usually get home at the same time, all the time always with the same attitude, always with the same usual work problems. He agreed to stay, and so we watched a couple movies, starting with _Queen of the Damned_ and ending with _Wizard of OZ_. It had become some sort of ritual for me to watch _Wizard of OZ_ at least once when I watch anymore than one movie after another, I guess it's just the stunning acting that is Judy Garland…damn her and her wonderful acting/singing.

After the movies I mentioned I was tired and that we should head to bed now, he nodded in agreement with a deep yawn. We walked up to my room and we both lied in my bed, him wrapping his arms around me in a comfortable embrace, my breathing slowing, my eyelids getting heavier, and finally a deep sleep hit me.

I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by the sun.

"Ugh, the sun…It burns!"

It looked like Geoff had left earlier, probably in the middle of the night, like he always did. It was kind of an empty feeling, not waking up with the person you went to bed with…then I remembered. "Shit its Friday! I'm going to be late for school. Ugh!" Oh wait…clock says I still got an hour before I need to leave. "Yay, enough time to take a shower!"

After successfully cleaning myself without slipping on the bathroom floor, I quickly readied myself for the last Friday I will ever have to spend in Forks High School. Woo, Senior Year! I would finally be free of the confines of a place I never could enjoy, this school sucked so much I could swear it gave students AIDs. I mean seriously, I'd be feeling fine one day then the next day I catch a cold at school, and by the end of the day I practically had a case of pneumonia. I've met so many others at this school who seem to be diabetic than I had at my mom's Diabetics Anonymous meetings. The first half of the day went by pretty slowly, practically killing me until lunch came around. I couldn't wait to get my hands on Geoff, it was like he was some kind of drug my body craved, I could never bring myself to get too far from him for prolonged periods of time.

I headed into the lunch line turning my head this way and that way, trying to see if he was here today grabbing random food as I went…he had to be here I could have sworn I saw his car earlier in the parking lot. And there he was, sitting at a table all by himself, just like the first time I had laid eyes on him. It was like he repelled people or something, I don't get why people just felt so uncomfortable around him, and he's a really great guy once you get to know him. And boy did I know him. I waved at him kind of like a warning to my approach and sat next to him placing my tray of assorted foods in front of me.

"Hey, feels great to see you again." I said as I placed my hand over his on top of the table.

"Yea, same here. I'm sorry I left early again, I just didn't want my parents to call to check up on me and me not be home."

"Oh, no problem. I figured you had a good reason to leave." I replied with a real smile on my face.

"Oh, by the way Geoff, have you bought the new Noisettes CD that came out this weekend?"

"Wait, they came out with a new CD? Damn, wanna go with me to F.Y.E. to see if they have it there?"

"Sure, I could use the time to buy some other CD's as well." Things seemed to be returning to normal, hurray!


	6. Eyes

**

* * *

**

_**A/N**:_I've noticed no one reviews...it's kind of sad...I love hearing other's opinions...only like 3 people reviewed...ty to Silkalia and SimplyDazzling for being awesome and reviewing

Oh, and this is quite an extremely **short chapter**...I don't know why, I just haven't been up to writing lately :( it's slowly coming to me, **I already have the end of this story planned**, I now just need filler information for what goes between. but it's progress for me...I usually just babble on in my stories never really coming to any sort of conflict...until this one, which I actually kinda planned...**yay pointless babble/rambling**

**Disclaimer:** I own my plot, all things Twilight were previously concieved by a woman...

* * *

**Seth**

It's been a couple days since I last saw my imprint, Alyn. It feels like parts of me have slowly been dying away, and now I'm only running on the basics of human instinct. Eat, sleep, eat, sleep, eat…yea you get the picture. The one thing I do and actually try to get through is school, knowing that maybe on my runs home, or through Forks I might get to see Alyn again. My thoughts have been focusing on him so much lately that Jake actually forces me to phase when we're both on patrol so that he doesn't have to deal with my irrational teen thoughts.

I would also go over all my irrational teen fears, what if he couldn't accept that I was a werewolf? He obviously had a hard time believing vampires were real, would he ever warm up to the thought of being around me? It's only Tuesday and I already feel like the world should have ended since I don't have him anywhere near me, the pain becomes unbearable and I need to find something to do to distract me and to keep me from thinking completely. So I run. And run, and run. By the time I stopped I was at the border to Mexico…how the hell I made it this far without being seen is beyond me, I think maybe three or four days have gone by, and figure it's time to head back.

As soon as I hit Seattle I feel Jake phase,

_Hey Seth, how far you get?_

_Hit the border of Mexico, I'm on my way back, shouldn't be too long now. I'm in Seattle._

_Coool, how did you not get seen? I mean giant horse sized wolves cannot be common over by California._

_No Fuckin' Clue, your guess is as good as mine. Anyways, I'm gonna phase and grab a bite to eat, see ya Jake._

_See ya Seth; by the way your mom's been a bit worried_

_Dam…bye._

I phase in some dark alley and put on my shirt and pants and some flip-flops I brought so I could actually walk into stores without getting kicked out. I walked to the nearest McDonalds and walked up to the counter.

"Hi, welcome to McDonalds. What can I get for you?"

"Yea, can I get 4 Mc Chickens, 5 Large fries, 3 Big Macs and 2 cokes?"

"Sure, wow that's a crap load of food…For here or to go?"

"Here I guess." So I paid and went to find a seat to wait for my order number to be called, I was checking over the receipt so I would know my number when it's called and I notice a random tax. _Eat-In Tax…wtf? I'm charged to sit in a chair? That's bull…_

Ten minutes later, I'm fed and quenched so I walk out the McDonalds. Here I am, walking down a dark, empty street, and BAM vampire scent hits my nose. I look around to see if I can pinpoint where it is, but there's too many scents still lingering by for me to get a good direction. So I keep walking.

I finally start getting around to Port Angeles and I can still smell vampire, but the scent is coming from behind me with the wind, so I know this vampire's been following me. It's kind of creepy really. I keep walking, hoping it would just stop already, trying to head into heavily populated areas, to be sure it doesn't just jump at me and attack, but it being pretty late, there aren't many people around. Ten minutes later I manage to finally get to the forest wall, and I walk right into it, as soon as I'm sure no one can see me I phase without stopping to strip and just run with all that I can.

I arrive in La Push and I go straight to Jacob's house to tell him I was being stalked by a silly vamp. I knock on his door, and Billy answers.

"Hey Billy, is Jake home?"

"Yeah, he's over in his room, you can go ahead and head in there." I walk up to his door; knock and say

"Hey, Jake, it's Seth, can I come in?"

"Sure, sure." "Whatchya wanna talk about?" he says from his bed, his head on his pillows, his head hanging off the edge.

"Just thought I should let you know, on my way back from my run, I ran into a vampire in Seattle. I couldn't find it, but it followed me all the way through Port Angeles and clear into Forks, I kind of phased once I hit the woods and just ran. I'm not sure if it followed of not, but it might be a threat."

Jake jumped into a sitting position and said, "Damn, I really wanted to get some sleep tonight too. Shizzit, now I gotta go wake up Sam and get the packs into extra patrols."

"Oh. That won't be necessary." A melodic voice says from outside Jake's window, "I'm already here." We both look to the window, and all we see is a pair of crimson irises glaring from behind the glass.


	7. Laura

**

* * *

**

I own Nothing

But my lovely Geoff, Alyn, And Laura.

**AN:** Ok, Thank you for the like two reviews I got \(^o^)/ *woo* seriously is NOT sarcasm I mean, I figured people would hate my writing because the only other time I wrote something was to impress this one girl who totally just ended up blowing me off in the end. Talk about confidence-killer. Anyway enough about my sad past. On with the story, I feel kinda sucky that I can't bring myself to write. I mean, obviously I'm still writing this. But sometimes I feel like I'm writing out of obligation, and that's when my happy imagination dies...then it comes back ten minutes later, lather-rinse-repeat. Anyway, here you go Chapter 6 of my horridly-going-to-get-confusin/cheesy-story.

* * *

**Seth**

"Nice to meet you," the voice continued through the window glass, "I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm Laura." Her voice echoed through the room. Jacob and I were a little baffled that they hadn't noticed her before she scared the crap out of them.  
"Well, it looks like I might have broken you two," she said with a slight chortle, "I'll just let myself in while you gather yourselves together." She gently opened the window and slid herself on to the sill, where she balanced so she was both in the room, and outside the window.

Jake popped to life, realizing there was a vampire _sitting_ on his window sill, in his room. "Why are you here." He said, more demand than question. "You're awfully lucky I'm not in the mood to rip heads off right now." He added venomously.  
"Oh, I'm just here to look for my younger brother. This...shape-shifter," she said, pointing at me, "I guess is what you are, smelled like him, or at least what I think he might still smell like." "It's been so long, he probably doesn't even remember me...I was just hoping to see him one last time" she added sadly with a smile.

I sat there, wondering who I had been around that would make someone think I knew relatives of vampires...I hadn't been around people a lot lately, though I was walking the sidewalks of Seattle, and Port Angeles, her brother might have been someone I accidentally brushed into.

"I'm sorry we can't help you. The only vampires around here have no living relatives that would remember them." Jake quipped, hoping she would just leave before someone on patrol picked up her scent.

"I never said my brother was a vampire, he should be very much still human. And I know that one has been around him, in most likely very close-contact, and I track quite well, so either he helped him out somewhere or knows him personally."

I thought once again. _Who have I been around recently...the last person I had any real contact with was...no, it couldn't be...no, not him...he never mentioned he had a sister...though we never got a chance to talk really...It just can't be Alyn._

"Whatever, please just leave." The annoyance evident in Jake's tone, "I really don't want this to become an uncontrollable situation when the other pack guys get here."

Laura made a slight grunting noise, obviously annoyed that she was just being told to leave.  
"I may be the enemy your kind was meant to destroy, but I'm no pushover. If I could handle a few newborns, a few measly wolves should be no problem. "  
"My creators feared me; they thought I would bend to their will and do as they wished. When they realized they couldn't contain me, they tried to kill me, thought that since I was 'newborn' I wouldn't resist the thirst of blood." she spoke with a heavy disgust.  
"They put me in a mall surrounded by humans, hoping I would invoke the Volturi. I proved them oh so wrong. I returned to their coven base, and massacred them. It was so easy they hadn't even realized they were dying, they didn't even scream."

"You're seriously pushing the envelope here, if you don't leave I won't hesitate to throw you ought of here, and Inform the local vamps that you were threatening to harm humans." Jake was really getting annoyed with this leech.

"Fine, I knew those Cullens were human lovers. I guess since I'm not going to get any useful information from you I'll just excuse myself. Farewell." She waved them goodbye and leaned back from the window letting herself fall but quickly flipping so that she landed on her feet. Then ran.

"Jake...how do you think she knew who the Cullens were? We never mentioned their names...at all." I queried.

"I don't know Seth, but apparently Carlisle is pretty well known in the leech community, almost every vampire probably knows him. He has been around for a friggen ever. Now leave, unless that _wasn't_ the vampire that was totally stalker status on your ass."

"Fine, fine. Talk to you tomorrow Jake." I waved goodbye and hopped out his window. I walked home hoping to get a good night's rest. I walk in the door and WAM!

"Oh my god Seth, where have you been!!" my mother all but practically shrieks at me.

"Sorry mom, I just went for a run, never realized I would run that long though." "Made it all the way to Mexico." I added with a laugh.

"MEXICO!! Seth, you could have been hurt, why the hell would you run to Mexico? Whatever, don't tell me. I'm pretty sure I don't wanna hear it. You're grounded, you're going to be stuck to Jake like glue for a week, you hear me? I'm going to have Billy check up on you and you two better be seen together or so help me god I will have Jake lay some alpha on you." She said with a stern voice.

"But mom..." I whined, "Jake is so boring. Why can't you just say to keep to LaPush? Jake's probably going to be working on his car all week anyway. I'm just going to end up getting in his way."

**--------------**

**Alyn**

Ugh! I feel like I'm being pulled in completely different directions.

"Would you like paper, plastic, or our new Eco-friendly cloth?"

Oh, god. Help the environment, watch my groceries fall through the paper when the handles break, (they always do!) or be comfortable with the safety of my groceries but kill the Earth...  
"Decisions, decisions, decisions...."I whispered what I thought was quietly to myself.

"C'mon Alyn, I don't have all day, there are other people here too."

"Sorry, Rachel, I just really can't decide on which one..."

"Oh, for god's sake. Here, we'll just go with the damn paper."

"But my groceries will fall out when the handle rips...You know it's going to happen, and if I take plastic, I'm contributing to the murder of beautiful Mother Earth, and I don't think I have the extra money for the eco-friendly cloth bag..."

"Oh. My. God. I swear if our parents weren't family friends, you'd so be dead. And you know what, screw you're getting paper. I'm not waiting for _you_ to decide."

Damn. "Fine." "I guess I'll just deal then." This shopping trip sucks. Why does Geoff need all these things anyway? He never eats what he cooks, I have to sit and eat it all by myself then watch him put in a Tupper-ware and take it home. Well, I hope these bags can make the five minute walk back home. Please don't rip, please don't rip, please don't rip, please don...Shizzit, it ripped. It just had to rip, RIGHT outside my house too.

I fumbled around picking all the cans and vegetables that were (thank god for Ceram-wrap) all over the place. I went to stand up after getting my things together and, POOF, head-rush. Ugh, today is just not my day...

I walked up to my door, noticing it was completely open. _Yay, Geoff must be here already._ Wait...why is the door ripped of the hinges...oh fuzzle-rumpkins...  
I ran inside walking straight into the kitchen. Bad Idea. Standing there was a woman, about 18-22 I would say, just sitting there, waiting.

"I knocked, but I noticed you were out. I hope you don't mind that I let myself in." She had a devilish smirk about her face. I didn't like it.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Well that's no way to greet someone now is it? Especially since that someone happens to not have seen you in 18 years." Again with the smirk.

"So apparently you knew me when I was born, how nice. I don't remember anything." Hurrah, sarcasm.

"Well, well. Little brother, it seems you have quite the mouth. Why don't I help you with that."

And so she lunged. And I cowered and then it all went dark.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm working on adding some serious climax-relevant-info in the next few chapters, If you get confused at all, Just ask me, and I'll try to clarify the confusion. Also, sorry for the shortness. I could do more, but I've been seriously lacking in the creative department since...7 years ago...wow, middle school royally screwed me over...damn girls . totally not a sexist comment...seriously I'm not trying to wage wars here....

* * *


	8. BrainPain

**A/N:** Woo another chapter, of course it means nothing to me if you don't leave an opinion on what you think of it.

**Disclaimer**: We all know sparkly-vamps is Steph's creation, never in my right mind would I make them sparkles

* * *

I woke in a stupor of unknowing. I stood and looked around. My house looked trashed, there was a couch in the kitchen and my kitchen table was flung against my fireplace. Every window was shattered and the carpet beneath my feet was torn in a strange spiral pattern that lifted it inwardly. I was seemingly unscathed as I looked myself over to make sure I was fine. The last thing I noticed was a hole in the wall directly to me left, the wood pushed outwards as if something was flung through.

A massive headache coupled all of this, and it didn't get much better when I realized someone had to clean this mess and pay for the massive damages this was going to be one long week. Not only that, but Geoff should be here any minute to start making dinner.

I just collapsed onto my knees, my legs folded beneath me. This mess was going to be impossible, and I wasn't feeling well enough to even re-right myself. I figured now would be a good time to just give up and lie down and go to sleep. But of course the world hates me and ten seconds after lying down I heard Geoff walk up and gasp. He yelled out for me "Alyn, are you in there?! Ja-beez-us, Alyn what happened in here?"

He walked in and seen my semi-lifeless body on the floor. I made a slight movement to tilt my head so that I could see his face, and he could see mine. My face must have been in a horrible state because he took I step back and practically cried. I tried to open my mouth to speak but all that came out was a choked sob, and I realized that I was crying. I hadn't even been able to feel tears as I lied in the middle of the carnage that used to be my house.

"Alyn, please don't cry. We'll fix this, I promise, just please don't cry." I watched him trying to comfort me with no improvement on my part. He picked me up in his arms and pushed me against his chest to try and comfort me. I felt him trying to rock us back and forth as my tears and sobs throttled my body, and I heard him choking back sobs but felt no tears. I made a mental note to ask him about that soon.

I relaxed into his chest and just let him comfort me after that, just relishing his touch. He lifted his head in a gesture as if sniffing the air to smell for something. All I could smell were my tears and my Geoff and he made the most horrible grimace as he stopped smelling about and the strangest sound came from his chest. It was deep, and rumbling not much different from a lion's predatory growl.

After a time, my sobs settled and I was finally able to relax even more into his chest. We sat there for a good two hours maybe just comfortable and comforting. I began drifting into the sleep I so desperately wanted when I tried to listen for Geoff's heart beat. I found none, and was drifting off to la-la land before I was able to even ask him why.

~*~*~

I dreamt while I was asleep. It was calming at first, just me and Geoff sitting in a meadow lined with trees and filled with knee-length grass and small delicate flowers that just blossomed from nowhere. We sat in the meadow just looking at each other, noticing all the small details about us. The clouds of the, what I'm guessing was morning, started to slowly part, and the sun's light was visibly creeping slowly towards where we sit. Geoff stiffened noticeably when the warm rays got close and as I watched him I was stunned at the remarkable sight before me. I was of course temporarily blinded as the light bounced from his body and into my eyes but as I tried to look closer I noticed it was beautiful and haunting. The beauty of his skin was reflecting the light as if it were a prism, separating the white light into its seven, visible colors. The haunting part was that his skin looked almost translucent, as if it bore no substance, I could almost see perfectly through it straight to the bone. It scared the mother-hell out of me.

I guess it scared me so bad I woke up shaking and sweating. I felt around only feeling the emptiness beside me. I figured Geoff had left, not wanting to just sit around with me while I was going to, with no doubt, sit and do absolutely nothing. So just imagine my utter surprise that when I walked out of my room and into the rest of the house, that it was clean, spotless, and looking almost better than it did before. I stopped dead in my tracks and just took in the surroundings, the carpet was fixed, like nothing ever happened and everything was back in its place.

_Wow_, it was as if my mental vocabulary died at that moment, all I could think was _wow, wow, wow_ and then like magic, one other word popped into my head_, how…  
_I was still looking around the house with the weirdest face, one of amazement, confusion, joy and terror. I think my mouth was stuck in some kind of wiggly smile that went up then down, my eyes were wide, and my hands were in my hair gripping it a bit too tight.

"I hope you don't mind…I had to purchase some things to repair it properly." I was surprised once more, but this time in a more excited/happy way. _He didn't leave_. Yay, mental-happy-dance. But wait, he fixed all this? He shouldn't have been able to fix up this much damage in such a short amount of time. And as if reading my mind, Geoff continued. "I called a few people I knew wouldn't mind helping, the brought over the new carpet and other items that were easily replaceable."

"Wow, Geoff, you really didn't have to do this for me. You know how much I hate that you spend so much money on me when I can't buy you anything in return." It always made me feel like he gave up so much more to be with me than I did to be with him. "But thank you so much, I don't think anything I say or do can really convey how much I love what you've done for me. What you always do for me." I felt a little light headed, my head was still aching and I just now started feeling it again, _Damn Brain-Pain._ My legs started to give out a little and my face was slowly making its way to the floor.

"Alyn, what's wrong?" Geoff was at my side in an inhuman instant, holding me up so I wouldn't fall, holding me up against his chest.

"Oh, nothing, just a major headache." I really could use something for the pain now. "Do you think you can run to my bathroom and get me some Excedrin or something please?" I asked him as best I could through the throbbing pain in my head. He picked me up and carried me to the couch and lay me on it so that I was completely comfortable.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second." He was moving a lot faster than normal and the wind that followed behind him cooled my forehead wonderfully. True to his word, he came back quickly with a glass of ice water and two small pills. "Here you go, I hope you feel better." He placed the glass and pills in my hands and placed a small kiss on my forehead, his cool lips doing wonders for my brain-pain. "If you would like, I can take you to the doctors if it doesn't get any better, okay?" he was slightly panicked, his eyes constantly looking me over to see if I was okay.

I told him if it really got that bad, he would be the first to know, and that I would be fine alone for a few hours and that he could go if he'd like. Of course my thoughts were screaming at me that I was stupid to let myself be alone again, but I didn't want him to stay here if he wanted to leave. He said he would be back in an hour so that he could go home to shower and change. We said our goodbyes, and I heard his car pull away and leave.

As soon as his car was out of earshot I sat on my living room couch and cried as the pain in my head was practically numbing by now. I fell asleep on the couch and dreamt again of th

e beautiful meadow and of Geoff sparkling in a frighteningly-beautiful way, but this time instead of giving into the fear, I embraced the dream and when Geoff tensed, I gave him a kiss and whispered in his ear, "No matter what you are or what you look like, I love you for you."

* * *

Reviews make me love you more...and give me gigglies


	9. Brunhilde

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, This story is back :) I got some reviews, FINALLY!! And they made me so giddy, I managed to type up a few chapters. I'll be updating this story slowly, but it will be getting updated.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Brunhilde**

I awoke the next morning aware of the extent of my feelings for Geoff. I drifted off into my head enjoying the beauty of what I'm going to call 'my mind meadow'. The way the trees had grown leaving an opening that was both small yet spacious, bright yet shadowed. And the plants that had grown within it were magnificent, there were beautiful, bell-shaped lilies scattered about the edge and pink beauties that reminded me of Gardenias scattered across the meadow.

I'll keep the memory of that meadow with me forever. My daydream was shattered when I started to remember Geoff's strange behavior around me the day before, how he had moved faster than normal, how he was 'sniffing' the air, and how he had growled afterward. I would definitely be having a talk with him. Especially since he had managed to completely restore my house in the span of 12 hours. That vampire bit he traumatized me with seemed to become more and more plausible.

I decided to get my morning started by brushing my teeth and heading to the kitchen to make myself some toast. As the toast came out of the toaster, not two minutes after I put it in, I picked it up in an exaggerated swipe and thrust a piece in the air as I said, "Quiet, I'm making...SUPER TOAST!!" and then proceeded to laugh at myself from acting out one of my favorite scenes from an old cartoon.

I finished my toast and plopped on the sofa to watch some television. _Mmm, morning cartoons. _I thought to myself. But when I turned on the TV. I noticed it was on the news and settled for knowing the weather instead. It was supposed to be sunny today, and last until the next afternoon making for some great beach days.

I had been sitting watching the news when I started to become thirsty so I went to the kitchen to pour myself something. As I stood to go to the cupboards my head had started to ache a little, making me grab at it with one hand while the other went to the handle on the cupboard door.

As I reached out to the handle, it seemed to be pulled to my hand just before my actual hand met with the cold metal. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, but instantly regretted it as it made my head ache with a more intense pain.

I pushed the cupboard open with more force than necessary and nearly jumped out of my skin when the door sounded with a loud *THWACK* against the wood of another. I angrily pulled a glass from the shelf and _slowly_ closed the door so as not to hurt my head with anymore loud, sudden sounds.

I walk to my fridge with the cup in hand, and open the door, hoping for some orange juice. I look inside only to be disappointed at the lack of any morning-citrus drinks. Instead I opt for some milk, pulling it off the shelf and quickly disposing of the small band of plastic keeping the lid in place.

I then take the two steps back to the counter and place the cup down to pour my milk(if I didn't I _know_ there would be a terrible mess). I twist off the lid and slowly tilt the full gallon, watching the cascade of pure white flow from one plastic container to another.

I talk to myself every now and then(as seen above) and as I poured my milk, my stomach said it was still hungry. "Damn toast, never fills me up right. Hmm, wonder if we have any good cereals," I turned to look through some more cabinets for a delicious box of whatever-cereal-we-might-have.

"Ugh, no good cereals..." all we had were Lucky Charms. And while they may be 'Magically Delicious' to some, they horribly disgusting to me. The 'marshmallows' were always bland, and the actual cereal tastes about as good chicken feed. "Would prefer we had Fruity Pebbles or something...OOH! Frankenberry!!"

Frankenberry are like...The shit, no one cereal will ever beat Frankenberry...well, maybe Booberry can.

I went to pull the box of yummy-in-my-tummy Frankenberry from the cupboard, but I was a little too short, my fingers could only graze the sides of the box, pushing it further away.

"Damn..." I sometimes have these moments where I wish I was telekinetic, lets just say this was one of those. "Frankenberry move, Frankenberry move, Frankenberry move," I chanted lightly under my breath while comically sticking my hands out in front of me as if I were casting a spell or something.

And to my surprise the fucking box moved. "GAH! Holy mother of Cheesus rice and Crackerjacks." I jumped back, hitting my back against the counter, causing my cup to fall on the counter and spilling milk everywhere. It got under the toaster, and then that started fritzing up and shooting sparks.

I was freaking out, and then the plug started smoking and I started to _really_ freak out. I started jumping around throwing my arms around in a panic, which for some reason started making things in my kitchen fly around like crazy.

Cupboards and cabinets were opening and closing, drawers and dishes were clattering and slamming and my brain felt like it was going to explode. I stopped moving and just cowered in fear, curling myself into a fetal position with my hands over my ears trying to keep my brains from oozing out.

Things were still flying around the kitchen but it sounded like it was calming down a bit, as only the cupboards were still slamming open and closed. I found myself more worried for my cabinet doors at the moment than my life, _I hope the hinges don't break, that'd be horrible._

I can't imagine not having close-able cabinets, it would kind of suck.

I was no longer hungry, and was now fearing that my house was haunted. Maybe a ghost was trying to tell me something...yes that's it, a ghost was telling me Booberry were ten times better than Frankenberry and that I need to get out of my kitchen and buy some..Right Now!

So I did, I went back out to the small grocery store and bought myself three boxes of delicious Booberry. The lady at the check-out counter looked at me a little funny for buying _only_ three boxes of cereal. And I just stuck my tongue out at her after I paid.

When I got back home, I forgot I didn't clean the mess that used to be my kitchen, too stuck up in my 'My house is haunted, must buy Booberry' haze. I was unlocking the door, dreading the coming cleaning session, when Geoff came up behind me.

"Hey there babe...Why do you have three boxes of Booberry?" He asked while looking inside my paper bag and giving me a weird look. A small smirk forming on his face.

"My house is haunted," I answered simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would you say that?" we were walking into the house, him following behind me as we got into the kitchen, jaw dropped.

"Well, earlier I was going to get myself a bowl of Frankenberry. But my kitchen-ghost went craazy. So I bought Booberry instead. I hope the kitchen-ghost prefers these," I set the bag on the kitchen table(the only clean surface now)"Maybe I should name kitchen-ghost something else...Kitchen-ghost is getting pretty annoying to say."

Geoff continued to gawk at my horrible looking kitchen, "How...What...Who?! Kitchen-ghost wha!?!?!?!"

I think it's safe to say he's shocked.

"Yeah, I know, I was almost that shocked too."

"I just cleaned your house! Like...YESTERDAY!...It was so nice too..."

He didn't sound angry, just really surprised. "Yeah, I know, it was soo clean and lovely. I say we blame Brunhilde."

"...Who's Brunhilde?"

"The Kitchen-ghost, I named Her Brunhilde."

* * *

**A/N:** Just wanted to say, Thank you to darkestdesire8 for all your wonderful reviews.

Push the damn Button  
Leave me a damn opinion!


	10. Brunhilde Part Deux!

**Chapter 9: Brunhilde Part Deux!**

"So your lovely little kitchen-killer is now named Brunhilde?" Did I not just get through telling him this? God, Geoff can be a real slowpoke!

"Yup," I can't say 'yup' without popping the 'p', it just wouldn't sound right. "And she is welcome to do whatever the hell she wants, as long as she doesn't kill me."

"Are you sure this was a ghost? Are you sure someone didn't just, I don't know, raid your house?"

"Of course I'm sure! I'm not completely stupid, I was cowering in the corner in fear when it happened, no one else was home but me and Brunhilde."  
"So, obviously the only one who could have destroyed my kitchen like this is her."

I could tell he really didn't want to believe me, though I doubt most people believe in ghosts. I know I do believe, ever since I started watching _Ghost Hunters_ on SciFi. That show helped me believe what I already thought was real.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have a kitchen to clean," I began with the counter, cleaning my spilled milk and trashing my horribly electrified toaster. Brunhilde must have really hated Frankenberry because they were all over the floor, I think they even managed to make it _in_ to my microwave, which is clear across the kitchen from the cereal cabinet.

"Why don't I help you, two work faster than one," I knew Geoff really wanted to help only for my sake, but with him already having fixed my entire house in the short time he had, this I would do myself.

"No, no. It's okay, Brunhilde made this mess," I was facing him as I said this, but now I turned around to address the ghost(wherever she stays)"And I would _really_ appreciate it if she could help!" I started quietly, but by the end I was yelling.

"And now you're talking to ghosts?" He arched an eyebrow and gave me that 'Are you crazy?' look. I almost punched him for it.

"And now you want me to make you my not-boyfriend?" Sarcasm was evident, but I think Geoff gets a little worried anytime I mention not being with him.

"Okay, okay. There's a ghost in your house and it killed your kitchen."

I laughed at him a little, and the fact that he gets so desperate, "Geoff, I was only kidding. Right now, I don't see a reason to not be yours," he seemed reassured enough with that to not be so clingy. And so sat himself at the kitchen table as he watched for a whole three hours as I cleaned my kitchen.

Lucky for me, none of the dishes broke, and all of the food that got thrown around was in cans and boxes so it was easily disposable. By the time I finished it was nearing on noon, "Hey Geoff, want something to eat? Since I'm still in the kitchen I could whip us up a brunch or something."

"No it's okay, I ate earlier."

"Are you sure? You've been here for 3 hours and haven't eaten since you've gotten here. Most people would be hungry by now. I know I'm starving."

Instead he just shook his head gave me a reassuring smile, "No, really, it's okay. I only eat every 6 hours. Great diet."

"Geoff. You're insane."

"Thank you Alyn, I love my world of insanity, it helps to deal with all the problems."

I just stuck my tongue out at him, it was my favorite thing to do at people. Instead of cooking for both of us, which I gladly would have done, I cooked for myself. I made myself some bacon, eggs, and sausages and even some more toast. I had myself a nice big breakfast sandwich, and I was surprised that I finished eating all of it.

"Okay, as our first official day of a relaxation in the summer; What are we gonna do today?" I was quite serious, our anniversary was a little over a week ago and we had yet to do anything really, truly fun since then.

"I was thinking we just stay in, maybe watch a movie or two."

"Oh! Wait, it's supposed to be sunny today. Let's go the park. Or the beach!!"

"I don't think I can."

"Aww, don't be a mood-kill. Let's go the beach today, maybe you can finally get a tan or something."

"I can't really go out in the sun, it's not very safe for me," and he muttered under his breath, something that sound like a 'anyone else'.

"Oh please, what's going to happen? You gonna go all sparkly on me?"

"..." He didn't say anything for a while, "I mean, like really. You're afraid you might sparkle?"

"Well, it's not technically sparkling..."

"You're shitting me right. I was only kidding," I mean really, who sparkles?!

"Well, I tried to explain to you why we never did anything in the sunlight a week ago, but you refused to believe," There was a slight edge to his voice, as if he were mad at me for not believing him.

"Okay, _now_ you bring up your vampire bullshit again? When I'm already dealing with Brunhilde," I was furious now, "I mean really, what person would believe they're dating a vampire!?!"

He was speaking under his breath again, and I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear this bit, "Bella believed."

Now I was pissed, beyond furious. "Who the fuck is Bella?!"

"Shit!, you weren't supposed to hear that!"

"Well, I did, now explain."

"I can't really tell you."

"And why the fuck not!?"

"It's not my story to tell."

"Well fuck the person whose story it is to tell, and tell me or so help me god, I will ask Brunhilde to kick your ass."

"You won't believe I'm a vampire, but you'll believe in ghosts?"

"Yes, I believe in ghosts. No I won't believe in vampires. Ghosts are more believable because energy doesn't just go away, it expends itself slowly. So to believe that ghosts are merely the imprint or residual energy of a human life is much easier to believe than vampires. Who sustain themselves on the blood of others, parasites who steal the life force of living things. Hell, Zombies are easier for me to believe than vampires."

"So, the undead you can deal with but The Living Dead are out of the question?"

"Yes!"

"You're insane."

"Thank you!"

"I guess I'll just have to show you then."

That caught me off guard. "Wait..what?"

"I'll show you, if you won't believe me telling you. Physical proof that I am more than human ought to be enough for you to believe."

This had better be good or so help me, I was going to kill him.


	11. Beach Day!

**Chapter 10: Beach Day!!**

Geoff had planned to take me to a 'special' place. He said it was a very far hike and that I should pack enough food for an entire day, he was coming to get me tomorrow, in the early morning and we would head out then.

He left after telling me what I would need, and was thus left with nothing to do on a beautiful, sunny day. Hell, if he's not coming to the beach _with_ me, I'll go by myself. And so I went upstairs, changed into a pair of plain black swim trunks and grabbed a change of sweats for when I start getting cold, and grabbed my bag that had all of my beach things. Towels, sunscreen and even a mini-parasol.

I tossed my stuff into the backseat of my car, and drove out to La Push, heading straight for First Beach. The car ride was great, the sun beaming in through the windows as I listened to The Kooks from my iPod playing through my car speakers. The more upbeat songs helped lift my mood, and by the time I made it to the beach I was smiling like crazy. I pulled a towel out of my bag and my copies of my _His Dark Materials_ _Trilogy_, I loved these books. The story of Lyra and Will's love, a love that transcended worlds, was great.

And also the fact that the main characters father is out to kill God adds a good deal of action to the story to keep you hooked.

With my things in hand I headed over the not-so-sandy beach and set my towel down so I wouldn't get all sandy. It was relaxing seeing that I wasn't the only person taking advantage of this wonderful sunshiny weather. There were guys playing football and volleyball, and girls reading books and sunbathing, much like what I was soon going to do. I took my shirt off to let the sun warm me up then sat down on my towel and picked up the first book in the trilogy _The Golden Compass_, I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of my beach session I was finished with the first book and got half-way through the second. It wasn't really long, but I could also read really fast and still understand what it was that I just read.

I had started my read, and had gotten to the part where Lyra is kidnapped by Gobblers and then saved by the Gyptians, when a group of Quileute guys had noticeably started making their way down the beach. I know this, because everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at the gorgeous men who had made there way to the water. And of course when a beach goes quiet you look around, and when I did, I caught sight of a certain Quileute who was just jaw-droppingly hot. He had yet to see that I was oh-so-obviously gaping at him, and oh-so-obviously undressing his scantily clothed body in my mind.

Oh wow! It's Seth! Never would have thought he looked so hot from across a beach...or that I'd ever see him again. And as if he knew exactly who it was that was staring at him, he turned and looked directly at me, smirked and winked. The mother fucker winked, then turned back to his friends and continued into the water.

I never wanted to beat someone over the head with my books more than I did at that moment, how dare he acknowledge me and then not at least say 'hi'. And he turned before I could even wave a hello at him!! He was going to get a serious bitching if I ever came face to face with him again. I mean, what kind of guy saves your life, then completely drops all intents of making sure you're still okay? I mean, I showed him where I _live_!!

Ugh...why is it infuriating me that he didn't talk to me? Do I want him to talk to me? Yes. Damn internal conversations.

Screw it, I'm going in the water to cool off. I put my book down by the others and walked slowly to the water. I knew it would be freezing as hell, so the shock of the water didn't bother me as much as it probably should have. Though it was cold enough to make me shiver uncontrollably before I was even waist-deep. By now, I thought it'd probably be easier to just throw myself in, and so I did.

A wave was coming in, and I figured that would make it easier to just get soaked. As it come up to me, I threw myself at it, jettisoning myself forward before being flung backward by the wave. Before I had a chance to resurface the wave pulled me back under. Damn water.

The cold was nothing now, instead my head hurt, I think I hit a rock. I was pointlessly flailing now, trying to right myself so I could get up and breathe. I guess it's been too long since I've actually needed to hold my breath because I accidentally breathed through my nose. That definitely wasn't helping, I starting coughing underwater, which led to me gasping for air...underwater. I started to feel my throat fill with water, and the taste was horrid. Not being able to breathe and tasting nasty saltwater was turning this day very, very suckish.

My eyesight started getting extremely hazy, not that it was any good to begin with. I started losing feeling in my extremities and my mind was hazing over. I was pretty sure I was going to go unconscious soon. The waves were still pulling me around, and I slammed into something hard, I was hoping it was a rock. I grabbed onto it with no intention of letting go, if it could keep me still I'd joyfully keep a hold on it.

I started to feel like someone was dragging me, my eyes blinking slowly. I was now facing out towards the water, chest towards the sky. All I could see was the strong, dark arm across my chest, while I could hear another one splashing in the water, no doubt in an attempt to get us to shore. It just barely registered with me that I was coughing up water and that my throat was now aching with a burn. Whomever had a hold on me was now picking me up, cradling me to their body, I didn't have the strength to protest or lift my head so I just let them.

The person was warm and I was enjoying it until they pulled away from to set me down on a towel. Someone else had begun to wrap me in blankets and towels but my previous source of warmth was absent. My face pulled into a deep frown and someone laughed at me, which just made me frown even more. But my unhappiness was short lived as the person sat next to me but wouldn't pull me into their arms again. I tried to get closer but they kept me at a distance, "You can't get too warm too fast, if you do you can die, and I heard dying from cardiac arrest sucks."

Damn this person, I can't even bring myself to talk I feel so tired. I'm pretty sure I tried to sleep but they wouldn't let me, I was constantly being moved around, though the moves were small, they were frequent and thus annoyingly preventing me from resting properly. Another someone must have sensed my annoyance at not being allowed rest and they laughed as they spoke, "You can't get any rest just yet, wait a few minutes so we know you're going to stay alive first."

Sighing in defeat and drowsiness, I lifted my head to see who had most likely saved me. It was Seth, and a few other people. "Hey Seth," my throat burned and I winced as I spoke.

"Hey yourself, now keep quiet while someone gets you some water," someone handed an open water bottle to Seth and he held it up to my lips for me to drink, my arms were now locked away in the tons of materials that I was wrapped up in.

"Here, drink, it will help with your throat," I took small sips, it still burned my throat.

"Thanks," my voice was still a little raspy, but the burn had started to fade.

"Anytime. What were you doing by the way? I noticed you just kind of flung yourself at the water."

I kind of felt like an idiot, though truthfully my plan to get adjusted to the water worked, "I was trying to get myself used to the temperature of the water, so I flung myself in. I was thinking that if I got in quick, the temperature would shock me a bit, but as always with people, I would adjust." I stopped to relax my throat a bit, " A wave pushed me under and I think I hit my head. That's about when I started getting a little hazy, I kind of spaced out."

He nodded, then pulled us up, "C'mon, we need to get you warm."

"But I _was_ warm..." I said it to myself, hoping he wouldn't hear me. He did though. And he laughed.


	12. Isn't Schizophrenia Fun?

**Chapter 11: Isn't Schizophrenia Fun?**

Seth had taken me to a small home, he said it belonged to a Sam and Emily Uley. Sam had come bearing clothes, Emily; cookies.

Those cookies were the best fucking things I've ever eaten. And I told her this, she only replied, "Thank you, I get that a lot!"

Seth stayed with me while Sam and Emily left back to the beach. Apparently there were girls in that giant throng of gorgeous Quileute hunks at the beach._  
_

_I really need to stop calling them that.  
_Well they are.  
_So, it's not very nice.  
_Screw nice.

Ugh, damn insanity. I swear I'm probably schizophrenic. Well, at least mental illnesses make conversations interesting. I mean, have you ever heard of a boring person with a mental illness? Not me. Anyways, Sam's clothes were almost three sizes too big, and I told them I had spare clothes in my car.

Seth found it a little funny, "Why didn't you tell us there were clothes in your car?"

"You didn't ask, and you didn't tell me why we were coming here. I saw no reason," I shrugged and played off nonchalance, but seeing Seth still half-naked was kind of messing with my brain. I was surprised I was able to form coherent sentences.

"Well, you could probably use a warm bath anyways. Here," he pushed me into the bathroom, "take a bath, and I'll go to your car and get your clothes," he stuck a hand as if asking for something.

"Ummm....what do you need?"

"Your car keys. Or would you rather I break into your car?"

"Oh, the car should be unlocked. I was sitting in a place where I could still see my car so I found no reason to lock it," I waved him away, "Now let me take my bath."

I had the water running on hot and the bath was soon half-full and the room was really steamy. Waiting for the bath to fill and sitting in the steam had me feeling better already, I almost didn't get in. That is until I heard knocking on the door asking if I was covered. I quickly hopped in, having already discarded the many layers of blankets and towels on the other side of the bathroom, and pulled the curtain mostly closed.

"Yeah, I'm covered," the door nob slowly opened and Seth stuck his head through.

"You sure?"

"Pretty positive. You shouldn't be seeing anything."

"Okay, well here are some clothes, there were only sweats and a shirt so I'll leave these here on the counter," he proceeded into the bathroom, keeping his head turned away from the tub and towards a wall. He put the clothes on the counter and turned to leave, but when he did, his foot landed in the wrong place. He tried to stop himself, really he did.

He didn't stop well enough though and slipped on some water on the floor, keeping him turning and forcing him off balance. He fell backwards with his arms flailing about, his hands outstretched to grab onto something. He managed to latch on the shower curtain but that only made it worse, it shot his body out of balance even more so that he twisted towards the tub and ripped the curtain off in the process, completely exposing me.

He blushed beet red, which is quite surprising with his darker skin. And he instantly righted himself and stammered apologies as he tried to open and close the door. He opened the door, and smacked his face, he closed the door on his fingers, and then ran into someone when he finally managed to close it right. I was stunned, though laughing at his reaction. I couldn't believe someone had just seen me naked and I didn't care at all. Geoff and I haven't even gotten that far in our relationship.

I quickly returned to relaxing in the unfamiliar tub, and was out of the water as soon as I started getting pruny. I changed into my spare clothes and gathered all the blankets and towels and walked out. I saw Emily first and asked her where she would like them, she pointed to a door and told me to just set them on the floor. The room led into a small washroom with a washer and dryer set up against the wall and small window above them. I set the pile of covers on the floor and turned to leave, but was knocked down after walking into something that felt like a wall, I had my eyes closed and my arms set out to brace my fall but I never hit the floor.

I opened one eye and was startled to see Seth's face dangerously close to mine. I quickly turned my head down to see that he had one arm around my waist to prevent me from falling.

"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to...to..."

"To pull the curtain away and exposing me?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah...that..." Seth blushed and I thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

"Well, thanks for bringing my clothes, I hope my car wasn't too much of a mess."

"No, really it was no problem," I looked down and noticed his arm was still snaked around me, I coughed a little and pointed at his arm. He looked down and gave a small smile before turning away and walking out the door, before I could even take a step forward he poked his head back through the door, "If you want a ride home, we can go down to the beach and pick up your car if you want."

"Sounds good, we should probably go now though. I'm not sure how long I can leave Brunhilde home alone right now," he looked at me ever confused, and I just smiled and laughed to myself a little.

"Who's Brunhilde?"

"Oh, nobody. Well, technically she doesn't have a body...or does she? I mean she must have been alive at some point, and now look at me I'm rambling," Seth still looked at me confused, so I made it simple for him. "She's the ghost haunting my kitchen. At least I think she's haunting my kitchen, she might be haunting me period, but I don't think that's the case, she's only 'appeared' to me once so far, and dear god here I am rambling again."

Seth smiled at me and laughed at my silly ramblings. "So, you have ghost?"

"Yep, yep!  
"I'm wondering if I should conduct a séance..." I was absolutely serious. Seth was just laughing so hard I could have sworn he was tearing up.

We continued our playful banter the entire walk to my car, which I'm grateful for him leading me to, I would have gotten horribly lost in La Push. And the talk continued as he drove me home, claiming I should rest as much as I could, and when I got home I realized he had no way back.

"So how are you getting back home?"

"Oh, I was just going to walk," I dropped my jaw.

"Walk??! This late?! ALL the way to La Push?! No, nuh-uh. Not Happening," I was waving my hands in a very obvious 'no' gesture, and shaking my head like crazy, "You can spend the night here. I have an extra room here that neither me nor my parents use, you can sleep in there."

"I'd rathe-" I cut him off abruptly, "Just get in the damn house."

_You're going to regret this!_  
And how am I going to regret this?  
_Oh, you'll see, you'll see.  
_I hate you. You. You. Schizo bastard.  
_But I'm your schizo bastard.  
_Ugh. Kill me now!


	13. Everyone Knows Drag Queens Rock

**Chapter 12: Everyone Knows Drag Queens Rock**

After successfully convincing Seth that it was fine if he slept over I got him a few blankets and set them in the guest bedroom.

"If you can't sleep Seth, just make yourself at home. Raid my kitchen, watch TV, whatever you want."

"What about your parents?" he looked a little frightful, I almost laughed.

"They're hardly home, traveling salespeople and all. Don't worry about it, the won't be back until at least the end of the month," I waved him off and said goodnight.

I walked into my room and quickly slipped in to my bed. I was dead tired from my almost drowning and couldn't wait to get some rest. I was just slipping under when I remembered that Geoff was coming over early in the morning. I was excited and dreading it at the same time, how exactly is he going to prove it to me? That night I dreamed dozens of scenarios in which I was proven that my boyfriend was indeed a vampire, and I wasn't sure now, if I wanted to be proven wrong anymore.

I woke up earlier than I wanted, my clock said it was 5:00 and I really wanted to go back to sleep, but Geoff was going to be here in two hours and I wanted to be prepared for anything. I was surprised that I could smell the lovely aroma of porkbacon as I made my way to the kitchen. I was glad Seth took up on my offer of using my kitchen any which way he wished. I yawned as I walked in the kitchen and smiled at Seth.

"Morning, glad to see you made yourself at home," I plopped myself down in a chair and watched him cook some yummy bacon and what looked like eggs and biscuits.

"Well, you did say I could raid your kitchen, though I must warn you, I eat an awful lot."

"Pfft, that's fine. I hardly eat at all."

"That's probably not healthy," his face was filled with concern.

"No, it's okay really, I'm more of a snackish person. I eat here and there, usually vegetables and fruits, and then I make myself dinners. Usually meaty with vegetables," I put my head in my hands and drooped a bit, still deathly tired. "Okay, I'm going to go shower before I pass out, you're welcome to stay as long as you want, I'm going somewhere today."

"No, I think I'll be leaving later," Seth said.

"Would you like me to give you a ride home before I leave?"

"Nah, I'll call my sister and have her pick me up or something, and thank you. For letting me stay and all,"

"Oh, no problem, I'm rather a little too nice for my own good. Though I do have my moments of bitchiness," I looked around the kitchen a bit, "Brunhilde hasn't attacked you or anything? I was hoping to have some contact before I left today."

Seth laughed at me a little, "No, no ghostly encounters yet."

I left to take a quick shower, just long enough to make sure my hair was properly washed. When I walked back out to my kitchen to eat some of the food Seth had made, he was already washing plates and talking on the phone. I could hear him saying goodbye to whoever it was he was talking to and I quietly inquired as to who he was speaking with.

"It was my sister, she said she'd be here in about an hour to come get me," he continued to wash his dishes.

"Aww, you ate all that food you made? Drats, now I have to hope Brunhilde doesn't attack me while I make breakfast," I was reaching for my cereal again and was oddly having trouble attaining the required height. I could hear Seth walking towards me, but I put a hand out behind me to stop him, he walked right into it and I could feel his amazingly sculpted body in my hand. I almost fell over in ecstasy at what I could feel, I almost groped his chest.

"Okay, Brunhilde do you think you can help me here?!" I focused my mind on moving the box like last time, hoping it worked that way, and to my surprise the box lightly floated down onto the counter in front of me.

"WooHoo!!! It worked!!" I was jumping up and down, twirling and throwing my arms around when I saw Seth's amazed face. His mouth was open so wide I was afraid he dislocated his jaw. He'd be like a snake if he could do that, and that would be kick-ass.

"See, told you there was a ghost in my house! At least she's mostly friendly, and helps," I was smiling like an idiot while pouring my cereal into a bowl.

"That...th-th-that was...a-a-are you sure....she like...won't hurt you? And why is it a 'she'? I thought you haven't actually seen it?"

"She won't hurt me, she's just a ghost. What's she gonna do? Spook me to death?" I was laughing hard at Seth now, "and she's a 'she' because I say so. If she wasn't, she'd probably be thrashing my kitchen, upset if she was really a 'he'. Or, if she is a 'he' and doesn't mind being called a 'she' it's because she'd totally be a drag queen. And everyone knows drag queens rock."

"Wha-who-whe-huh? Drag-wha?"

"Drag queens. They're usually men who dress in womens clothing and make up, google it. I don't have time to go all 'Drag History 101' on you. Geoff should be here before I finish my cereal," I was raising the spoon up to my mouth but the door bell rang, causing me to moan in frustration and slowly drag myself to the door. I knew it was Geoff, but he interrupted my eating. He knocked a little harder this time, as well as a little faster.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Did you have to ring the damn door bell right before I got to start eating," I said as I opened my door, "I hadn't even got the spoon to my mouth," I looked at him pretending to be annoyed, but quickly stopped when I noticed his expression. His nose was crinkled in disgust, but his face was filled with worry and panic. I immediately picked up on his slight panicked expression and got straight to the questions, "Whathappened?What'swrong?Whyareyoulookingaroundmyhouselikethat?"

"Are you alone?" well that certainly wasn't the question I was expecting, or an answer to my questions.

"No, I have a friend over. He's leaving soon though," I let him in and he looked as if he were about to gag soon. I, not so subtly, checked myself for any foul odor that might have managed itself on me but found none.

"Really? Who is it?"

"Just someone I met after the field trip, he helped me get home and he didn't have a way back so I told him to stay the night. Least I could do for him saving me, like twice. And he loves Brunhilde!"

"What do you mean he saved you? Twice?"

"Well, there was the time after the field trip, I almost got hypothermia from being stuck in the forest when it was so cold. And then yesterday at the beach, I kinda almost drowned."

"...How did that happen?"

"I was just getting in the water, you know. Next thing I know the wave is pushing me under and I hit my head, and then I'm drowning, then Seth saves me. You know, I bet it happens all the time. I'm not some personal train wreck of danger," I try waving it off as nothing, but my throat is still a little sore, and Geoff is already shoving me to kitchen ordering me to drink something warm.

"I'm fine, just let me go. I'm not even thirsty. C'mon you said you were going to take me somewhere today! Don't be unfair!" When he finally managed to push me into the kitchen I was surprised to see that Seth was no where to be found, instead I saw a small post it on the kitchen table that I know wasn't there before. I started walking to the table and Geoff started getting together things for hot chocolate.

_Hey Alyn, _

_I'm just going out the back, I know it was your boyfriend who came._

_Just giving you a bit of privacy, my sister is picking me up at a nearby friend's house, so I'm okay._

_Go have fun,_

_Seth _^.-

Aww, Seth left. I was surprised to feel a little rejected about him not saying goodbye in person, but I chopped that up to me being weird. I'm not used to friends leaving without hugs.

"Well, here. Drink your hot chocolate and then we'll leave. I have plenty of things packed for our hike so you don't need to worry about bringing anything," Geoff said while pouring me a mug of godly smelling dark hot chocolate. I took my time drinking my hot chocolate, loving the bittersweet taste left behind.

"Okay, I'm all finished. Lets go prove to me your a vamp," I walked out of my house locking my door, and headed straight to Geoff's truck. I looked in the bed and noticed a cooler, some blankets and a couple books. He was hoping this would go over well, or he was planning on stalling this as long as possible. I hoped to god it wasn't the latter.

* * *

**Just a quick AN:** I know this seems to be moving a little slow, but.  
Action starts next chapter. Like, lots of action.  
Well, if I can type action that is.  
I know I can type morbidity, but action is a whole nother thing for me.


	14. I'm Not Stabbing You

**AN:** This is by far the longest chapter I've written, nearly 3,100 words sans authors note. :) As promised there is action. Not as much as I had planned, but the chapter was running a bit longer than I expected, so I cut it a bit shorter. Next chapter will have some sadness. Angst might follow.

**Thank you** to those that continue to read and review, I'm sorry I don't have names **right** now. But whosever reviews will be mentioned :) It's not like I have many constant readers anyway.

I,** of course**, do not own neither **"**I'm not going to teach your boyfriend how to dance" by The Black Kids, covered by Kate Nash nor anything Twilight related. I only own my psychokinetic dreamboat and his equally kinetic insano-sister. And Geoff, can't forget Geoff.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: I'm Not Stabbing You.**

Geoff had been driving for what felt like hours, but was in truth, only 30 minutes. I'm counting them. I had been staring out my window the entire trip, iPod blaring. It's not that I was ignoring him, I was just trying to ignore my traitorous thoughts of what I would do if he truly was a vampire. Did he drink from humans? If so, could I still love a murderer? Could I become one? How does one become a vampire exactly? All these questions and no answers. I focused again on my music, hoping that if I kept my mind occupied on trying to remember lyrics that I wouldn't think of much else. Too bad Kate Nash's cover of _I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance_ is incredibly easy to memorize, even with her botched lyrics.

The sky above looked lightly cloudy, the sun being blocked by a small haze of clouds. The sun's rays would break through every now and then though and the sky would alight with the still-mornings oranges and blues. It was pretty, and I loved to just enjoy the nature. The way the treetops seemed to form a barrier against the sun, casting it's early morning light in wondrous shades and filtering it green.

As my playlist droned on and the drive took us further into forest I could feel the truck start to slow down.

"We'll be coming up the end of the road soon, from there we'll need to walk," Geoff explained, "it's not going to be an easy walk either, the ground is extremely slippery with mud and muck and the hill we'll be climbing gets steep at points."

"Well darn, if it was going to be this much trouble I would have worn boots," I crossed my arms across my chest and tried my best to pout, but when Geoff looked over at me and he knew I was being difficult on purpose, I couldn't help but smile, "Well, let's hurry up then. I'm not sure I can wait much longer."

Geoff started to drive a bit faster after that, I was almost sure that if we crashed they wouldn't be able to tell if a car had crashed or if something fell from space. In my mind all I could see was black, charred metal chunks spread out inside the nearby forests. All the metal bits would be so torn apart that there would be no part bigger than the size of you hand and that they would all me smelting-hot. Like...melted-while-flying-through-the-air hot.

Damn overactive imagination, now I was scared out of my mind and I hadn't even thought about what _I_ would look like if we crashed.

My imagination kept me so busy I didn't notice that we had pulled over and were now parked facing a giant expanse of trees with a small, small, small, small trail that looked more natural than man-made. There were shrubs and ferns and other plants with scratchy leaves and needles all around the path, what I could see of it anyway, and I was even more glad I dressed in jeans and a long sleeved tee. We started the walk in silence, the plants were picking at my clothes as I expected. If I were to be without the coverings I'm sure I would be covered in small cuts and scratches.

We walked and walked and hiked and hiked. The sun was now blaring straight overhead, though we couldn't see it quite clearly behind the minimal clouds and large tree cover. I kept glancing at my wrist as if I had a watch on it. I didn't, and never have. I guess it was just some retarded thing my brain was making me do, a force of habit from watching other people with watches look at it every 10 seconds.

We kept walking in the forest with silence following. It was funny, I couldn't hear birds or bugs or any other signs of life in the forest. As if we were the only living things for miles in all directions. The walk started getting steep but not steep enough that it would be difficult. I was pretty sure Geoff wasn't going to start talking anytime soon so I took my iPod back out and put in one headphone, leaving the other hanging by my ear by the wire, but not in it. If he did say something I didn't want him to need to repeat himself.

Songs played one after the other, bands played, genres that had no relation blaring in my mind. Somewhere along the walk I started singing quietly to myself,

_Malchik__g__ay__, __malchik__gay_

_Handsome, tender, soft,_

_why do you look right through me thinking 'no'..._

I softly sang _Malchik__ Gay _by T.a.t.U for a while but stopped as breathing was starting to become a little more difficult the longer we walked. My feet were starting to hurt and I was getting very tired.

"We can either rest for a while or keep going, there's not much left. Maybe 10 more minutes,"

"Ugh, I think I can hold out for another 10 minutes. It's not like we're in a rather comfortable place to relax anyway," the ground around us was covered in left over rain and sodden leaves and twigs. There wasn't even a small stump to sit on. With me all tired, I started wondering if where we ended up would at least be dry. I don't want to walk out of this place with wet pants, that's just sooo uncomfortable.

The semi-steep hill leveled out after a while and there was once again nothing but trees.

"Okay, we're almost there," Geoff had started to slow his pace and he ended up slightly behind me, I'm guessing wherever it is we're going that he wants me to see it first. We walked another couple minutes when I saw it. I pulled away my headphones and mindlessly shoved my iPod in my pocket. I was completely awestruck, the sight before me had me wishing I was worthy of such natural beauty.

A stream bubbled to my left while a small clearing, it was rather oblong in shape, left a small space open. It was the perfect place to sit and enjoy nature, it was something I have never thought possible. A scene only depicted in photoshopped greeting cards. The clearing was really small, maybe only the size of a rather large front lawn but the grass grew high and there were cattails strewn about with the odd wildflower here and there. The colors that dazzled my eyes ranged from cherry-blossom pink to tiger-lily red, it was almost like looking through a prism and watching the white light split itself into the eight colors of the visible light spectrum.

"Wow...it's beautiful...soooo preeeetty!" Geoff had stayed back a little behind me still.

"I thought you'd like it," I almost laughed at him for that.

"How could _anyone_ not like it. Something this beautiful and peaceful would be hard to dislike. That would take some serious effort," I was slowly walking through the clearing towards the small stream, "Ooh, look. There's water lilies!"

I was so excited and this place was so pretty, it felt like someone might have slipped me something. Maybe acid. One of my friends always said acid makes the world look better, but this...is just wow. My brain felt retarded for a few minutes. Geoff had set the things he brought down by the stream, close enough so that I could see it clearly, and the entire mini-field clearly, yet far enough to not worry about falling in or being pushed in.

"So, do you like it?"

"Like it? I fucking love it! It's just...so....so...UGHGAH!...it's so awesome it makes me brain retarded. Not many things do that ya know?" I took a seat on the blanket that Geoff had laid out and he began to pull out a few sandwiches from the cooler he had brought along.

"Here, I brought you some yummy sandwiches and a couple water bottles to drink. Hopefully this is enough, I know you didn't eat much more than your bowl of cereal this morning."

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Geoff sighed, "Well, that's one of the things that will be explained in my proving that I am indeed a vampire."

"Alright. Well, since you're not the least bit tired and you lugged all this stuff here, that's one thing that kind makes you seem inhuman. There's one tick towards helping me believe, what else you got?"

"Would you like simple explanations or demonstrations?"

"Demonstrations," it'll be easier on my brain if I see it. And I don't think I can listen to him talk about vampirism and take it seriously.

"Okay, I'll do short explanations followed by demonstrations. That way you're not shocked into throwing up when I knock trees over with my bare fists.

"Now, first things firsts. Vampires are extremely fast, agile, strong and are near invincible. Demonstration," Geoff slowly stood from his sitting position next to me, "Speed."

He took off from my sight, it was as if he just vanished. I wouldn't have known he actually moved if it wasn't for the vortex of air that followed him, pushing my hair behind me. I turned around to see that he was on the other side of the stream with not a drop of water visible on him.

"See, very fast. Next strength," He put his hand on a tree, palm flat. His elbow was bent but when he straightened it out, it was as if he was pushing over a two year old barely learning to walk. The tree just fell with a very loud, very frightening crash, "Now, the damn near invincible part. Grab the knife from the cooler," he pointed to the cooler and slowly started walking back to the blanket, only using his 'vampirism' to cross the stream again.

I picked up the knife and held it limply in my hand, "Okay, now, I want you to try to stab me."

"Oh Hell No! I'm not stabbing you."

"Come on, with what I showed you I'm surprised you haven't run away yet."

"...I can't runaway, I'd be lost in the woods for weeks. And I'm not stabbing you, no matter how invincible you are, I don't stab people."

Geoff walked up to me, grabbed my hand with the knife in it and closed his hand around mine, forcing me to grip the knife, "Stab me," he brought the knife up to his chest and set the point against his skin, "now, it's not going to do anything Alyn. I promise."

My hand would be trembling if it wasn't for Geoff holding on to it. I could feel him trying to force me to push the blade into him but I was resisting. I can't just stab my boyfriend, no matter how much it's not going to do anything, "Okay fine, I'll do it myself," he pulled my wrist forcefully forward into his chest. I gasped as the blade bent at an awkward angle, curling back towards my hand . The point pierced the squishy bit of skin between my thumb and forefinger and blood slowly started to trickle down my hand.

"Shit, shit, shit, that hurts!" I wasn't paying attention to anything around me as I put my bleeding hand to my mouth. I didn't see Geoff's eyes turn black, I didn't see that there was a strange girl walking towards us with a knowing smirk, and I almost didn't see the tree flying at me.

Almost.

If it wasn't for Geoff quickly throwing me to the ground before the tree hit, I'm pretty I'd be about as flat as a pancake and as bloody as a zombie.

Geoff was crouching in front of me, blocking my view of the thing that flung a tree at me. I sat up a bit, staying behind Geoff, because whatever can fling a tree like that is definitely not human. Stupid paranormal.

"Well, well. I've finally found you dear brother," the voice was high pitched and melodic, though the obvious malice laced within made it sickening.

"Who are you?" Geoff all but demanded.

"Why, I'm Laura. And that cute, sad excuse of a human behind you, he's my baby brother," her smile was cynical and it showed in the way she walked, catlike, a little too feral but not so much that it made her look like a lioness on the prowl. Her long blond hair flew behind her, like a model in a photo-shoot. Her white, pale, pale skin contrasted greatly with her eyes. Her eyes were the most frightening red I have ever seen. They stood out shining like hauntingly beautiful Garnet crystals.

"I-I'm so-sorry, but I don't have a-a sis-sister," She frightened me, frightened me like nothing before. As if everything in my body was screaming at me to turn away from her and to flee for my life.

"Oh! Of _course_ you don't. Parentals just love to drop the 'disappointment child' right out of their lives don't they?" her face dropped into a hideous scowl and her eyes were filled with a fury I couldn't fathom. "I'm gone for not even a year, and there's a new baby around the house, and not a single picture of me is left. The room that was mine, changed into a nursery. The toys that were mine, the clothes, the furnishings. All gone. Not a trace of dear, little Laura left behind," she was standing directly in front of Geoff now, but her eyes were on me.

"I do hope that we are more alike than not, because if that's not the case then I'll feel no remorse for killing you," Geoff, who was practically a silent sentinel throughout most of the encounter let out a ferocious roar that shook the nearby trees. It was neither bestial nor paranormal, it was brutish and very human sounding. It made my skin crawl.

"You will not _touch_ him!" Geoff was furious, and it was obvious, his words were dripping with disgust and hatred and just overall lividness.

"Oh really? And what are _you_ going to do? Stop me? Hell, if I can kill a room of vampires without much effort what makes you think one vampire is going to stop me?" Laura had started laughing and it sounded like nails on a chalkboard, I just wanted it to stop. "Time to take this seriously, _Move and Stay,_"the way she said it made it sound like a command and to my surprise Geoff complied.

"What did you _do _to me!?"

"Nothing really, just a little gift is all. Comes quite handy in situations like this," she was looking at her nails as if they were quite the matter of interest. "Now, _dear_ brother, follow me." She turned to walk away and sounded so full of herself, she wanted me to follow her willingly which infuriated me. I could feel my blood rush to my face as my anger skyrocketed, quickly overheating my face.

"No," it was barely a whisper

"Excuse me?" she turned back to face me, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"I said no!"

"No, no, no. You don't have a choice. _I said, to follow me!"_ she was using the 'gift' she had, I could feel it in my mind, willing me to submit. It felt like something invaded my mind and was prodding at it to get me to listen my legs twitched to follow but I put all my concentration into keeping still. I was biting down on my lip, clenching my fists at my side, I think I bit too hard and drew blood. The brain prodding continued and I could feel my legs forcing me forward.

"Stop it!" I screamed at her, "Just. Stop it, please!"

"Hows about NO."

Something in me snapped and I could feel an insane heat rushing through me, racing up my spine, filling up my fingers. I could feel it dancing between my fingers, leaving one only to fill another, my forehead was dripping with sweat that was matting my hair down.

"I said. Stop. It!" and I could feel it's release, the fiery heat left my hands as I clenched them again and a nearby tree exploded into flames. Falling over the tree blocked the straight path between me and my so-called sister and I could feel the prodding in my mind stop. I kind of freaked out then, and the world then blurred as I could feel myself swaying and falling. But thankfully before I fell and made a mess of myself during a forest fire, Geoff had caught me and the world blurred about ten times more.

This new blurring feeling however was coupled with the world actually moving by and the wind rushing into my face stealing my breath for a bit. I think I passed out, I'm not sure, the world was still all fuzzy when I opened my eyes. The fuzzy, blurriness of the world started to slow down a bit and I could finally see properly and I now knew why the world went all retarded on me. Geoff had picked me up and was running through the forest at vampire speed.

I don't think I'm quite used to thinking of him as all...vampy. I mean, it explains a few things, but it doesn't explain why I'm not headed for the hills in fear he'll drink my blood. And here I am thinking about my boyfriend's vamp-ness when there's a crazy vampiress bitch probably chasing after us. Though, in my defense I've never really needed a reason to be scared around Geoff.

I'm not sure how long he ran, and I think I forgot getting in the car. Shock is quite fun, I don't think I've ever stared out a window while someone was driving way, way over the speed limit and felt safe at the same time. Like the world was just going around like always and there wasn't a sister-I-never-knew-I-had-turned-vampire chasing after me and that a tree didn't explode into flames. Yeah, I think I definitely love shock.


	15. I'm So Sorry

**Chapter 14: I'm So Sorry**

Geoff drove straight back to my house, we got there incredibly fast. Or what I think is incredibly fast, I had no grasp on time anymore and though the sun was still up I felt like it shouldn't be. That the sun should have set a long time ago. Geoff pulled into the driveway and was opening the passenger door faster than I could blink, my head was still rested there and I nearly fell out of the damn truck but he caught me and ran into the house as fast as he could. After fishing the keys out of my pockets of course, I sooo don't think I could deal with my house turning into a tornado damage zone right now.

My mind was more muddled than I could stand and as the days events started crashing in on me, I could feel bile rise and I tried to jump out of Geoff's arms but he only tried to hold on tighter until he saw my hand shoot to my mouth to prevent anything from coming out and he rushed into bathroom, lifting the seat of the toilet before setting me down.

It came out just when he set me down, I was almost surprised that I didn't miss but didn't have the time as my body decided to continue to purge the contents of my stomach. I could taste, what was no doubt, the sandwiches I had eaten earlier and a little of my cereal from the morning, though the color didn't really correspond. I know it's kind of weird to look at and almost...study the disgusting pool of ick that just threw itself from my stomach, but it looked so funky.

It was...green. And I don't remember eating vegetables. Stupid, ridiculous, stomach contents.

"All right. I think I'm better now," my head was kind of spinning but it was slowing down. Like after going in circles while spinning in circles and then stopping. The world still turns and turns but you know you're not moving. Stupid perception, self-imposed mind tricks....grumble grumble.

"Are you sure? I-I don't know, you're looking kind of green, like really pasty and green," I frowned.

"Way to make me feel self-conscious Geoff!"

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You just look so ill. You can't be feeling well."

"Of course I'm not feeling well. Look what happened to me!" I groaned in agony, "God, I'm such a freak. My 'sister' is out to kill me and I'm pretty damn sure I can start fires and Brunhilde is probably still running wild and my boyfriend is a vampire. Just watch, next thing you know I'll be hanging out with pixies and werewolves and wizards. Though the fire part doesn't sound half bad...Damn you pyromania!

"Dear god, I'm turning into Drew Barrymore!"

"Alyn, calm down. You'll be fine. Go upstairs and go to sleep, you've been through a lot today and some rest will do you good."

"Yeah, rest," and of course I yawn, "naptime." I went to my bedroom and didn't even bother undressing, just plopped myself on my bed and relaxed into the blankets, twirling in them so I was wrapped up like a burrito. I dreamed horrible, horrible things, they were more nightmare than dream. The nightmares would play out all of the different things that could have happened to me, or Geoff and it didn't help to know I make things explode.

In one specific dream-scenario Laura got Geoff, she completely skipped me and went straight to him. She forced him to pull off his own limbs and extremities and I was forced to sit there and hear his screams of pain, I tried to scream out to her, tell her to stop but nothing could come out. I tried to get up to hit her, push her, make her move in any way but every time I tried to move my body would feel limp, as if my muscles had no energy. I would find myself drifting in and out of lethargy, the tiredness only getting to me when I attempted to hit her, and it was so frustrating I started to cry.

This dream got to me so bad, that I was able to tell myself that it was a dream and force myself awake. Not many times am I that self-aware in my sleep. And it probably helped that Geoff was shaking me and yelling at me. I threw myself upright and looked around to make sure nothing was out of place, but found myself thinking I was insane because _everything_ was out of place.

I was still wrapped away in my blanket prison but everything in my room was hovering a few inches to a few feet above whatever surface it was resting on, a couple seconds after my brain caught up with what I was seeing everything came crashing down. My room looked worse than it did before, and it was pretty messy already. Clothes that were folded neatly in a corner waiting to be put away were now in a haphazard pile, pens, pencils, pins, and many other small things were just scattered everywhere. All my books were littering the floor, there was hardly any visible evidence that I had a floor beneath the clutter that lay about.

"Geoff, what happened?"

"I don't know, you were sleeping calmly for a while, but then you started tossing and turning and things in your entire house were starting to move. I came up here to check on you and everything in your room was spinning and flying around and hovering in place. A pencil darn near hit me as it flew across the room."

"Oh fiddle sticks! What the hell is wrong with me?!" I curled myself into a ball, bringing my knees to my chest, resting my head on them and wrapping my arms around myself, I then went on to rock myself back and forward.

"Oh, baby. Nothing is wrong with you," Geoff was trying to calm me down, I could feel his comfortably, cold hands rubbing circles on my back, " you're just special, so, so special."

I slowly started to feel myself relax and lean towards Geoff who was now sitting next to me on my bed, "T-thank you," my voice shook a little, and dammit I was crying. Crying is no fun. Gets you nowhere, unless you're two. I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my shirt and sat properly to take off my shoes, "Thank you, really. I...I just feel so lost, like I'm not even myself anymore."

"Listen, I want to stay here with you for a few days, do you mind?"

"No, no of course I don't mind, I was actually going to ask you to stay."

"Okay, well I need to go home and get some clothes, would you like to come with me? I don't want to leave you alone and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be alone."

"Yeah, I'll go with you. Just give me a minute to put my shoes back on and calm down," I bent back to the foot of bed to pick up my shoes but Geoff stopped me.

"No need for shoes, it'll just be a quick run in and out. Okay?"

"Sure, let's get going then," we walked out hand in hand to his truck and he started driving. He was driving out on a road that led to the outskirt of Forks and turned onto a small dirt path that I had never noticed before but everyone knew about, "Hey, isn't this the way to the Cullen place?"

"Yeah, they're a family friend. They lent me their house while they're away."

"Wow, they lent you their entire house? That's pretty cool."

"Eh, I only use two rooms, a bedroom and a bathroom. The rest is just for show, make it inconspicuous to the human observer that I am actually _not_ human."

"Right, right, being a vampire and all," I sighed a heavy sigh, "What is it like? Being a vampire, I mean."

"It's...an experience. It has its pros and cons, though in my opinion the cons far outweigh the pros. Being immortal and never aging allows you to see the world and watch as it changes, but you can never stay in one place too long without people getting suspicious, getting attached to people has many disadvantages. They can get suspicious and it gets harder and harder to know that one day they're going to be gone and you will live far longer than them," we pulled up to the beautiful Cullen home that everyone had seen pictures of from the only graduation party they ever held.

The big wall-length windows and it's wrap-around porch were more stunning in person, the house looked more grand and there was no picture I had seen that did it justice. "Stay here, I'll be right back," Geoff quickly ran out to the house and up the stairs while I sat in the truck bored and scared. What if that crazy bitch comes back? It's not like I can actually do anything to her, if she's a vampire like Geoff then there's no way in hell I could do a damn thing.

He's taking too long. Two minutes; way too long. I got out of the car and walked up the mansion-house and slowly turned the handle of the door, it was surprisingly darker inside than outside and my paranoia of something bad happening giving me shivers of fear. My body's movements were quick but my mind was moving slow, I rushed into the house and up the stairs following the one unnatural light I could see. On the second floor there were a few doors open but only the one nearest the staircase was open and the room light obviously on, I slowly took steps towards it, panic setting in making my arms tremble in a combination of fear and anxiety.

I peered into the room keeping my body angled so that I could run if something were to go wrong, I looked in to see Geoff sorting through clothes and calmly placing them in a small duffel bag.

"Hey Alyn, I thought I said to wait in the car. I'm sorry I'm taking a bit longer but I just wanted to make sure I had the right clothes," he didn't even turn around to see me and the fact I was still shaking.

"You should have just brought me with you to then, you scared the shit out of me," it was a miracle I managed to keep my voice even enough to sound like I wasn't about to burst into tears.

"Okay, that should be enough. Lets go," he picked up his duffel and turned around, I was already halfway down the staircase by the time he said anything, but I felt him woosh past me down the stairs and out the door.

When I came to bottom of the stairs I was stopped dead in my tracks by the sight in front of me, Geoff was standing in front of the truck and sitting on the hood like it's no ones business was Laura, looking very bored.

"Hmm, it's about time you came out of there, I've been waiting. It may have been all of two minutes but I'm a rather impatient vampire."

I was frozen where I stood, fear, panic, and anger were driving me and giving me one hell of a headache. I wanted very much to be able to escape this all; two days to deal was not enough, I shouldn't even need time to adjust to things that shouldn't exist. I could feel a massive migraine coming on along with the heat I felt yesterday at the small clearing. Something bad was about to happen and I had no way to stop it.

Laura slowly walked towards me, using her crazy bitch powers to make Geoff stand still. The pain in my head had forced me into a fetal position and I was holding my head down because it felt like it was going to explode at any second.

"_Stand Up!" _God, the bitch has no sympathy and my mind has no will to disobey. The feeling of someone poking at my head isn't helping with my whole headache thing and I scream in agonizing pain. I close my eyes tight and clench my fists because the pain is so intense, I actually felt my fingernails cut into my skin and draw blood.

Before I can even realize what's going on Laura has my hands in hers and she's running her nose and inhaling deeply along my cuts, "Mmm, you smell....so divine," her eyes had taken a black color, dark yet glossy, not much different than obsidian. "Changing you might be more difficult than I thought, follow me, I need to take you where you can't be found."

I followed unwillingly, my head in my hands and my eyes closed, not caring where I was going; just moving forward. The air around me began to feel warm and I could feel sweat coming down from hairline, getting into my eyelashes.

"Why is it so hot?" I was groaning in agony, "my head...ow," the pain of something probing my mind grew and I heard the bitches voice again.

"_Turn it off_."

"Turn what off?" I opened my eyes to see that I had walked past Geoff's truck and was walking along the driveway towards the woods. I lifted a hand to wipe away the sweat on my brow when I noticed a discoloration, my hands were glowing a strange yellow and flickered in with red like a flame. I looked down to my other hand and also saw that the ground beneath my feet was blackening with scorch marks and the places where I had taken steps previously were blackened as well with small embers of a dying fire glowing within them. "Oh, neat fire!"

All earlier thoughts and headaches were doubled as she commanded me again, "_Turn! IT! OFF!" _

"I don't know how. I don't even know how it got _on!_"

"I. Don't. _Care!_ _How_ it got on! _Turn it OFF!"_

"_Woman!. _Do. You. Not. Listen! I can't!" she keeps coming off as quite daft and it continued to anger me as we argued, my hands continued to burn brighter until they were fully engulfed in flame and the scorch marks at me feet began to push further out. I was surprised that neither my shoes nor clothes had burned. I could see Laura backing away slowly as flames licked their way from my skin, slowly stretching out like a growing fire.

"You, over there, _Attack him."_ Geoff was walking towards me now, his face a open book of the pain and anguish he was feeling and the struggle he was putting up to keep himself away.

"God. Alyn, I'm so sorry."

* * *

**_AN:_** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I was just trying to think of a way to type this up without it sounding too far-fetched, though psychokinesis is pretty far-fetched to begin with.

Reviews make me giddy ^.^


	16. I love you Alyn

**A/N:** Okay, little...not-so-tiny a/n real quick  
Sorry for the long wait. I can't write depressing. No matter how hard I try, I'm too ADD to write it. I start writing it, it goes pretty good, but then it kind of drifts away into something that's no where near depressing, like how pretty things are, not how dull they are. That kind of thing. So updates might be a little stretched.

It's going to be like, Total Bella-in-New-Moon after this chapter, so yeah.  
There will finally be more Seth, to those of you who have been buggin about his absence.  
I'm not too good on romantical development seeing as the person I like lives in a completely different state and has a girlfriend...

So yeah, Here's the chapter 15!

* * *

**Chapter 15: I love you Alyn**

"_God, Alyn. I'm so sorry."_

I watched Geoff slowly walk towards me, his legs trembling as he visibly fought Laura's mind-probing, but I could see his will crumbling. The look on his face was becoming less and less pained and more stoically dead, as if his mind was slowly leaving his grasp.

"Geoff, please," I started to back away from him, "Geoff, fight it. Please."

"I'm trying, love, I'm trying so hard," his face was contorting into pain now, and his eyes were turning black. Small dark tears started to fall from his eyes leaving a trail of red where they traced down his cheeks, slowly falling from his face down onto his shirt where they splattered leaving a small red stain.

He was crying tears of blood; he wasn't going to be able to stop. "Geoff, baby. Let go. Let it win," I took a small step forward, too scared to make my legs work properly to take larger ones, "Just let it win and you won't have to hurt anymore," my body was shaking with sobs as I held my arms outstretched to Geoff. Not realizing I was still on fire it shocked me when flames started to snake their way towards Geoff, burning a small path through the dirt and grass it touched.

The flames moved slowly but with Laura's ability still affecting him Geoff didn't have many options to avoid them, "Geoff, move! Please, move! Jump or something, don't just let those kill you!" the small fires made their way to him and he did nothing but continue on his slow, torturous path towards me and the awaiting fire.

"I love you Alyn. Never forget that," I watched in terror, and so many other fucked up emotions I can't even name them, as his pants caught and his entire body burst in flames. It was as if he was covered in gasoline the fire spread so fast, his blood curdling screams came endlessly as I watched him. One scream after another, though he stood somewhat still, curling into himself in pain. He not once screamed for help, as if he knew it wouldn't come, my body was immobile with fear and an instant depression. My mind was a mess, and I was in so much pain.

It was more than emotional pain, it was as if I could feel the fire now, eating me whole, burning me until there was nothing but ash. And that's all that was left. Ashes. My boyfriend no longer existed, and it was all my fault. I killed my boyfriend. I tortured him until his last breath. I ended him. He's gone. I couldn't help him, of course I couldn't, I started it in the first place. My out of control ability, it killed my boyfriend. And oh, how I wished it could kill me too.

I felt like I was caving in on myself, my body seemed heavier than before, almost corpse like. I could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing. Nothing but pain, a pain so intense that no panacea could cure. My legs gave out from beneath me and I lay crumpled on the floor no longer caring about anything. I think Laura had left me on there for I heard no command to move nor could discern if I had been moved.

I lay there crying and sobbing and wishing the world would just tear me apart and save me from the immense guilt and torture I was feeling, but nothing was happening. Then as if the world just wanted to make me feel shittier, it rained. It rained and now I knew if I were going to die, it would be slow and painful. I knew I didn't have the strength to move and so I knew I would lie here and get ill, get pneumonia and most likely die of dehydration or starvation, whichever comes first.

My body is numb, I can't feel anything anymore, in a more literal sense now. I can see myself shivering but I don't feel it. My eyes started to droop and the scenery began to darken and the sunlight scattered in the gleams of the tears I knew I was crying, but in the midst of it all stood an angel. The light seeming to come from behind him, spreading his wings and collapsing them as my eyes continued to close. My dark angel with his bright wings behind him.

The need to rest come hard and fast, I had no choice but to succumb to a darkness that was becoming a little too familiar.

**Seth's PoV**

I left Alyn's home in a slight slump. I mean, I knew he had a boyfriend, but it still hurt to know that he didn't want me. I was living with being his friend though, even if it was still sort of killing me. I hadn't been eating as much, I haven't been sleeping as much and I haven't even been talking to people as much. I almost feel as if I'm letting everyone down, I'm always looked to as the happiest person in the pack, I used to always be so energetic and the all-around peace keeper.

But now... Now I'm lethargic, anti-social and have even been getting violent with others. Just the other day I snapped at Leah over nothing, she ate the last Pop-tart in the box and I almost phased. It was ridiculous. I know I'm getting mad over nothing, but the constant distance from him is driving me insane, and it's not like I can go and see him anytime either. He has a boyfriend...a vampire boyfriend, and he lives in Forks. It would be rather strange to be living in La Push and to show up in Forks darn near everyday and to magically know where he is and show up there, everyday, I think he'd be successfully creeped.

I try to keep myself distracted so I don't think about him. Lately I've tried to stick by Jake so I could bug him about taking out his bikes but he doesn't let anyone even touch them. He always goes on about how they hold special memories for him and he doesn't want them fucked with at all. Sometimes I wish he would just imprint, to help him get over the depressive funk he gets in every now-and-then when someone reminds him too much about Bella. Which unfortunately this round of bugging had just done.

"Oh shit! Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I was swiftly interrupted with a right hook to the jaw. Which flung me on to my back. And now my chin is adorned with a nice sized cut and bruise. That would be hurting for a while.

His face is a stoic mask and his voice is eerily calm, and it all adds up to the dead look in his eyes. He's beyond pissed, he's beyond depressed. He's something words can't even describe, "How many times do we have to go over this Seth. You. Can. Not. Borrow. My. Bikes," it scared the shit out of me when he got like this.

It also made me even more angry at myself. As if being guilty about being pissy about not seeing my imprint was bad enough, I went and made my alpha all deprepissed. Totally not a good thing to do.

"Okay, I won't ask to borrow a bike anymore, I'm really sorry," he just grunted and turned around, probably headed towards the beach, "...I really am sorry," I whispered so quietly that even a werewolf's hearing would have trouble knowing that I said it. I decided to go back home, maybe moping in the presence of no one would help me cope a little better, rather than consume my mind with distractions, maybe just letting my mind be consumed with Alyn would be better.

I got back home with running into any of the pack and wasn't surprised that mom wasn't home either, she'd been spending a lot of time over with Charlie. I shuffled straight to my room and lay myself in my bed with full intentions of at least getting some rest. Laying there, I thought of all things that I wished I could do. Alyn needs a friend, but I want to be much more, I wish that somehow there was a way to take his current boyfriend out of the picture. I wish it were easy, that I could have just seen him and sweep him off his feet.

I was busying myself, keeping my mind busy, but what I felt at that second couldn't be ignored. It was an intense fear and pain. It was like someone flipped a switch somewhere and sent me all their negative emotions, I could feel them as if they were my own and if I didn't know any better I'd probably think they were. But these...these feelings weren't mine, and for the love of all things rainbow-colored I hoped they weren't Alyn's.

The emotional baggage was nearly crippling and I knew he needed me. I tried to lift myself off of my bed, but I collapsed before I could even rise to full height. Something was terribly wrong and I needed to find him. I forced myself to stand and jumped out the window, I needed to phase and get to him fast. I hit the tree line and wasted no time phasing, I don't care if my clothes are shredded, my Alyn needs me and he needs me now.

The fear and pain were turning into panic and it was so, so strong it almost had me cowering on the spot. I padded through the woods, the imprint pulling me to him. It was weird, it was almost like a GPS blipping in my heart. I knew exactly where he was but the view was void of landscape changes, just that he was in a certain direction and that I was heading towards it. I came upon the Cullen place fast, so fast that when I phased human I was practically flying before my feet actually hit the ground again.

I could see him lying there, crying and broken. His eyes were wet with tears and his face was calm and serene, but the way his body lay could not possibly be comfortable. I took tentative steps towards him, not wanting to scare him but he had relaxed and closed his eyes. Slow sobs and hiccups were all that came from him, though they were extremely weak. The rain had stopped but I could tell it would be back soon, I needed to get him inside and get him warm.

I walked up to him more earnestly now, and gently lifted him into my arms. I took him into the Cullen's and carried him straight to where I knew Edward's old room to be and laid him on the bed that was surprisingly still there. I went through Edward's room and gathered a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt that was eerily casual considering what Alice forces everyone to wear and quickly undressed and redressed him, not giving myself the time to admire his body. This isn't the time to be a horny teenager.

I went down to the Kitchen to see if they left any food but of course the fridge was empty, I tried a couple cabinets until I finally found some condensed soup. Can't go wrong with horribly processed, strange tasting, freeze dried veggie soup. But again, the world hates me. There was absolutely no power leading to the house and the gas stove wasn't working and the water wasn't running and Dear God, I don't wanna start a fire...

I was standing stock still in the kitchen, wallowing in a small panic about not being able to even cook something warm for my imprint to eat, so panicked, I hadn't heard him come down stairs.

"Oh, hey Seth. I didn't know you were here. Have you seen Geoff?"


	17. Where the Fuck! Is Geoff!

**_A/N:_** I wonder if these get annoying? I certainly don't think so.  
So, sorry for quite the wait, but I've hit a little nugget of writer's block and inspiration for a different Seth story, so yeah.  
I don't think my chapters for this story will reach the 2k word count anymore, I'm thinking of just posting chapters around 1k, it's easier on me.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Where the Fuck! Is Geoff?!**

I woke in a strange room, dressed in strange clothes, and was feeling horrible. My eyes felt raw, my muscles ached, and I had the worst headache on earth. I didn't feel rested at all which means I probably passed out...again. _I wonder what got destroyed this time_. I tried thinking back to what might have caused this blackout, but I couldn't remember anything beyond Geoff picking me up this morning. There was a constricting pain in my chest, my breathing became labored, my mind went a little fuzzy and small flashes slammed my brain. Fire, lots of it, trees, a picnic, a girl. And thats it.

It didn't make much sense, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't remember what happened. I got up out of the bed and walked quietly down the stairs, it was starting to get dark out so there was little to no light in the hall, but when I got to the staircase I could see the reddish tinge that the sunset provided on the floor below. The steps down the stairs didn't help my aching muscles, but I kept going, biting my lip to stifle the cries of pain that demand release.

I turned at the end, silently thanking every deity I knew of that there were no more steps. I looked to my right into the kitchen and was surprised to Seth standing in there. Back towards me.

"Oh, hey Seth. I didn't know you were here. Have you seen Geoff?" He turned his head, and I took in his appearance, naked...completely. And holding a can of soup. Looks like chicken. Or vegetable. His facial expressions were all over the place, eyebrows raised in surprise, lips curled down in what I can only assume is sadness, and his eyes. Oh his eyes, they held a pain and adoration that nearly shocked me. "Um...Any reason why you're naked in a kitchen with a can of soup Seth?"

He looked down at himself, still not saying anything, and I tried as much as possible not to lower my eyes, and hell was it hard. I ended up just closing them. "Okay, well, while you're being a mute, I'm going to go home. I'm not quite comfortable in Geoff's place without him being here," I turned to walk away but a hot hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Don't go, you're sick, you're in pain and it's going to rain in about three minutes," I kept myself turned away from him as I replied.

"Okay, fine. I won't leave, but you need to put some pants on at least. I'm not all too comfortable with your nakedness, and when you get back we'll hang out or something."

"Oh...CRAP!" he was scurrying up the steps and before he got the last step he turned his head back and yelled out a 'Sorry!' before heading up to someone's room. Hopefully to snatch some clothes. I laughed at his silliness in forgetting that he was naked and a bajillion perverted thoughts ran about my brain as to why he would be. I shook my head, which caused a horrid headache and walked to the kitchen, hoping to find some food.

I was surprised that the house held such little food, _I thought Geoff _lived_ here, where's all the food?_ And with his amazing body, you know he's not eating take-out all the time. I walked back to the counter and picked up the can of soup, that was more warm than one would think. "Okay...now where's the damn can opener," I began rummaging through all the little drawers that were littered about the kitchen until I finally found it, and upon doing so also found one very nicely dressed Seth.

He smiled warmly and looked as if he were about to start talking but a loud crash of thunder scared the shit out of me and I dropped the can and it's opener on the floor and let out an embarrassingly girly shriek as I stepped on the can and fell as well.

"Are you okay?" he stood up and walked towards me, giving me his hand to help me up.

"Yeah, it just surprised me is all. Wasn't expecting it to start thundering like that, and that can...I'm gonna kick it something awful later," I took his hand and he lifted me with almost no effort needed from me. I let go of his hand and dusted myself off. "Okay. Well it looks like the only viable food source in here is now the most hated thing in this house, how about we go out or something. Maybe we'll see Geoff on the way out."

His face fell when I mentioned Geoff and it reminded me I had questions for him, "Ooh, wait. Food can wait for later, I got questions for you." Seth shrugged in what I hoped was acceptance, and I began my questions.

"Question one; You sure you haven't seen Geoff? I'm still uncomfortable being here with him not...being here."

"...I'm not really sure, last I remember he came and picked you up after I left your place this morning," his words started a pain I didn't understand. My body was already aching, but this, this was an emotional pain I didn't understand.

I clutched a hand to my chest, feeling the pain worse there. It was getting harder to breathe and the world was spinning like crazy, "Alyn? Hey, are you alright?"

I couldn't answer him because I really didn't know, I tried walking to a couch in the living room but barely made three steps before the world fell sideways and I tripped on my own feet. I set my arms in front of my face to brace myself and hit the floor hard. Seth was at my side, arms outstretched looking crushed that he didn't catch me.

I turned over onto my back and stuck both arms out straight, "Help me plox," he grabbed one arm and pulled me up, then grabbed the other to steady me as I wobbled in place. Like those Weebles-Wobble toys for pre-schoolers. When I was finally steady enough to move I made for the couch again, and this time made it safely.

Seth sat next to me on the couch and I put my head in my hands, willing myself to remember the past day. My head was hurting and flashes of trees and fire and the same girl were plaguing my mind.

"Listen, we should probably get out of here, there's a car out front with the keys still in it. We can drive to your house and get you fed, and maybe some cold medicine so you don't get too sick," he held his hand for me to take hold, and so I did. He helped me up led me to a door, never stepping away from my side. And I was grateful for that, the heat he was letting off was simply addictive.

He opened the door and led the way to Geoff's truck, "Why is Geoff's truck here, if he's not?" my head began to feel like a beating drum with a staccato beat and it served only to frustrate me. I was getting angry and I was frustrated even further with my lack of memory of the passing day.

"What the hell happened today?! Why does my damn head hurt!?! Where the FUCK! Is Geoff!!?!?" I could feel my entire being shaking with my barely contained rage. I was gasping and sputtering and forming incomplete sounds of annoyance and frustration when the unthinkable happened.

I simply exploded.


	18. I'm Not Alone

_**AN:**_ Yes, yes, I know, I know. I suck at updating.  
Sorry for taking so long, I've just been really lazy lately. See, a valid reason for apologizing;  
Unlike you other people saying sorry for real life reasons. Don't!! You have nothing to apologize for!!

* * *

**Chapter 17: I'm Not Alone**

And so the inferno started. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my body, covered in flames. The ground, hideously scorched, trees burned so far down they were barely stumps. And that wasn't the worst of it. I remembered everything. The days memories burst into me as the flames burst out. I almost collapsed again in despair, but in my rage it only fueled the fire, I didn't like the feelings that ran through me when I lost Geoff, the helplessness of it all. My emotions welled again and a wave of fire burst through like a wave in the sea.

The Cullen house was half-gone, Geoff's truck seemed to have been shoved back by the blast instead of catching fire and exploding as well. The ground all around me was still aflame and the world was tinged red. I tried to step forward but my foot was stuck, I looked down and noticed my shoes had melted to the ground and this time my clothes didn't survive. These consequences only angered me further as I brought my hands to my hair in frustration.

I tilted my head to the sky and let out a deafening scream. My throat became raw as the scream tore through me and as it came to an end I felt a wetness that wasn't the rain, tears fell, tears of complete sorrow and self-hate. I didn't crumple and give up like last time. This time I would fight. I willed myself to calm down. If this was going to happen, she already knew what I could do, all I need to do is learn to control it. I heard a groan in the distance and something in my brain that should have registered before, clicked.

Seth!

"Shit, SETH!" I tried to run towards where I heard the groan coming from initially, but I was still stuck. "Seth! Was that you?!" the rain was falling around me now, but never on me. I jerked at my feet, and my shoes finally gave, making me lose balance and topple towards the floor. Mud and muck splashed around me, putting out the flames that covered my body, I scrambled to my feet only to struggle in keeping myself upright.

I was naked, muddy, and struggling to stand. After my third failed attempt to stand and stay upright, I opted for crawling towards where the pain-filled sounds were coming from. I was free from the muck that was keeping my feet from finding enough friction to propel myself and by my fourth attempt to stand I was becoming fatigued. I forced myself up one more time, and finally found the friction necessary to keep myself up. Another loud wail broke through and with a burst of energy I didn't know I had I ran forward.

"God, Seth that better be you!! And you better be okay!"

There were no more flames, the heavy rain and waterlogged foliage had seen to that. All that was left of the surrounding area was charred black surfaces and the smell of smoke, fire, rain, and burnt wood. I was at the edge of the forest when I finally caught sight of Seth. His left leg was twisted at an awkward angle, his right wrist was obviously broken from the way the skin looked distorted and his left forearm had a large gash deep enough to see bone.

"God, ugh. Hurts..." that snapped me out of my little crazy-bubble and had me rushing to Seth's side.

"Seth, are you okay? Is there anything I could do? What should I do? Is your leg okay? I mean obviously it's not okay it's all bent and retar-" I was firing off questions so fast, _I _could barely understand myself, however, Seth understood me just fine.

"Slow down there. I'm fine, this just hurts like hell. I just need to push it back into place and it'll be fine," and I watched him do it, he squeezed his right wrist first, pushing in the bone that stretched out his skin, and proceeded to do the same with his leg. He twisted it sharply and literally roared in what I assume was immense pain. When he was finished there were some sounds of pain. Mainly hisses and groans, and like magic before my eyes he stood. He limped a little and shifted his weight.

"Shit!" Seth's exclamation nearly made me jump with fright, "I hope it sets right," he was moving his leg, kicking it a little, extending and retracting it, wincing when it would pull or move a certain way.

I fell on my ass stunned by what I had just seen Seth do, I couldn't even form a complete word, "Wha-, wha-, wha-," I took a shaky breath, hoping it could calm me enough, "What. The. Fuck." Apparently I blacked out again, because I opened my eyes and my view was of Seth and trees moving above me. Seth looked down at me and smiled.

"Was wondering when you were going to wake up," he continued to carry me through the dense foliage, I just stared at him and blinked a few times, and let him. My mind and body were too exhausted to care right now.

I was resting there in his arms, remembering the past few days that seemed to be some distant nightmare, and that I would wake up and this would all just have never happened. But it did, it happened, and now I was scared, and different. And I could feel it, I could feel the difference in me, I could feel that at the snap of my fingers untold horrors could be unleashed and that only frightened me further.

I replayed my day with with Geoff, the last day I was able to spend with him. I wanted to remember all the goods thing about him, I remembered our first date; how he took me out to the movies and gently slid his hand under mine on the armrest, and I turned to him and he was just staring at the movie screen, a small smile playing on his lips. I remembered back to the night he first told me he loved me, we were at junior prom and people were looking at us like we were freaks. But he just held me close, and kissed me softly, whispering an "I love you," as he pulled his face back.

I felt a thumb brush across my cheek, interrupting my memories, and noticed Seth had sat down with me in his lap.

He held me and set my head on his shoulder and just ran his hand through my hair as I cried. My sobs were draining what little strength I had left and I clung to Seth like a lifeline while I felt myself drift to sleep, I didn't black out, I wasn't stressed. I was just tired, and sad, and very, very appreciative that I wasn't alone. Because I was not alone; not while Seth was still here.

* * *

_**AN:**_ I put like two of these in every chapter. Don't they annoy ya?  
Anyway, just wanted to apologize for the shortness. They're prolly gonna be this way for now. Workin on a JakexSeth fic that I can hopefully work into a oneshot.


End file.
